Little Miss Vixen
by Nessthemonster
Summary: Jacob Black is handsome, successfull and rich. Renesmee Cullen is insane, full of secrets and absolutely irresisteble. What happens the two of them meet? Lemons! (description has been changed)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Just a quick reminder that I am not American nor English, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes or words that might be used in the wrong place and at the wrong time. I haven't studied English for that long either so don't get pissed off, please. **

**This story was inspired by Fifty shades of Grey so of course there will be lemons! **

**Jacob is a business man in New York, his life is dedicated to his jobs and one night stands. Over a dinner with the even bigger businessman Ed Cullen, Jake meets Renesmee Cullen, daughter of Ed and Bella. She decides to cause him some serious trouble. How will it go when Jacob doesn't have the strength to stay away from the Little Vixen?**

**Enjoy!**

"Mr. Black? Lucas is here." My body guard and second dad announced.

"For the hundredth time, Masen! Stop calling me Mr. Black, it makes me feel so old!" I complain like a child and grabbed my coat and computer before heading out the door he was holding up for me. The spiral staircase lead to a black car with my personal driver Lucas Meyer was currently driving. "I'm sorry. I will from now on only call you Jacob, Mr. Black." I sighed at the old man behind me and knew he was smiling for himself. "Shut up", I said and nodded towards Lucas before getting in the back seat. I hated sitting in the back seat. I loved driving but since I lost a bet I was now forever placed in the backseat. I sighed when I thought about how long it had been since I had been in the hood or under a car. What the hell happened? Money happened. Sometimes I cursed my wealth.

My phoned called for me in my pocket and I answered what seemed like the fifth call in the past two minutes. "Mr. Black. I call to remind you about the dinner with Mr. Cullen at six o'clock tonight. There is a suit in your bedroom at home." Audrey was an angel sent from above. If I didn't have her to remind me of my schedule I wouldn't be where I was today. She saw the lost teenager and took me under her wings. Same thing happened with Masen I had no idea who to hire when he retired. I was going to miss not having him around all the time. A shadow in the corner of my eye and a loud bang above me caused Lucas to slam on the breaks so all of us flung forward in our seats. "What the hell was that?" Masen was out of the car before I could finish the question. I saw him pull his gun and I followed. "Stay in the car!" He yelled back at me. For being almost sixty he was a fast son of a bitch. I stepped out of the car and looked around. I whistle in my right ear made me turn my head. "Hey big guy", a smooth voice a woman called. She was wearing a white simple mask. I suppose it wasn't for looks just to hide them. She was wearing a hoodie and yoga pants. She was standing on the hood of one of my clients Porsche. I took a step forward but didn't say anything. "Curiosity, it's a funny thing isn't it?" She said and I could only imagine what a cocked eyebrow looked on her. She took a leap and ran past me; she flew over my car like some kind of monkey and grabbed a pipe in the cement ceiling. How the hell did she get in this garage? It was only a few people that worked for me and me, of course, who had the code. It was some nice cars waiting for their owner to pick them up and I didn't feel like paying the damage this savage could make by jumping on them. "Hey!" I called after her as she disappeared behind a thick pole. I zigzagged between the cars as I followed her. The garage was built as a spiral; in the middle was a round large hole down to the bottom floor. It was four stories. No wonder I freaked out when she threw herself over the edge. "No!" I ran forward and expected to see her lying all sprawled out on the cement with a cracked head. But to my surprise she held onto the edge of the next floors rail. She let go and grabbed the next one right under her. What the hell? What was this woman some kind of Spiderman? "Masen!" I called and a minute after he was right there. At this point she had taken herself down to the bottom floor and looked up on us under her hood and masked. "She jumped down there", I explained, still freaked out over what I had seen. "All the way from here?!"

"Yes!"

The woman lifted her mask just enough for us to see her crack a smile. No it was more of a smirk, actually, like she was impressed with herself. Besides the fact that she had broken into my garage I was impressed too.

"Hey!" A man I couldn't see called after her. She looked away from us for a second. "Come on!" Another voice hissed. She looked up at us again and before she let her mask down she said:

"Good bye, gentlemen."

And that's when she disappeared.

The restaurant Ed Cullen from Cullen Constructions had invited me to was one of the nicest in town, and also the most expensive. I thought about how much I was spending all the time. I had more money than I could spend in my bank account, but old habits die hard, I guess. "Mr. Black", the woman who showed me to the table also nodded after I told her I could handle my jacket myself. I smiled before she left and thanked her. "Mr. Black!" A man in his forties who looked unusual well preserved shook my hand. He had piercing green eyes, which kind of scared me. "Mr. Cullen", I greeted.

"Let me introduce my wife, Bella", he said and made a proud motion towards a beautiful woman with soft brown eyes that calmed me down immediately. "Nice to meet you both", I said politely, I did have manners.

We sat down around the table and ordered our drinks and dinners. "I am very excited, I must say, about this affair. It was actually my daughter who informed me about your engines. I have to admit that your work is very impressive, and at that young age."

Yes, I was seventeen when I came up with an eco-friendly engine that ran on water. It was a coincidence, really. I was just messing around and tried different ways and honestly I just wanted to see if I could. Turns out, I could. My father had told me to get in contact with people who wanted to buy my idea. And suddenly I had earned enough money and gotten a job where I made more money in a month than the all people in La Push did in a year together. I decided to go all in on this engine thing meaning I jumped of school, and now I was here, eating dinner with one of the richest man in town. "Thank you; yes it was quite a shock."

"I'm sorry I'm late! There was this old hag right outside my door who threw a cat on me. Look I've got proof!" A young woman with red hair and big brown eyes sat down next to me and threw her head back so everyone could see a claw scratch on her neck. "Really? She threw a cat on you?" I asked her and grinned. That was one hell of a story to tell one day. She smiled brightly and her eyes were glowing. I didn't even know her name but I liked her already. "Yes! Can you believe it?!"

"Mr. Black, this is my daughter, Renesmee." He cut his daughter of as she was telling me a more detailed story of the cat-throwing lady. "Renesmee, this is Mr. Black, the man you have been bugging me about for about a month now." Renesmee? Who the fuck names their child that? She needs a nickname. I shook her hand and thanked her silently. If Ed Cullen decided he wanted to replace all of the engines in his 10 000 cars, I would make another fortune and mother earth would be a little bit happier. "Yes, I am really impressed of your work, Mr. Black." The way she said my name while squeezing my hand made my spine shiver. "Thank you Miss Cullen." I let go of her hand and placed it in my lap. I turned to her father and hoped he hadn't noticed anything. He seemed rather calm and I let out a quiet, relieved, sigh. I wasn't known to be popular among the dads in Seattle. All the times their daughter had ran and cried to daddy about me because I had slept with them and not being able to stay for breakfast because I had a billion dollar company who wasn't going to run itself. The fact that I hadn't called them after was an entire different thing.

**That was the first chapter!**

**Please review so i know if you like it or not.**

**Stay awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hoped you liked the first chapter! Thank you for the kind reviews I received,they made me really happy! Here comes the second chapter, i planned on uploading it sooner but didn't really want to cooperate...**

**Enjoy!**

Our food came and I almost drooled when I saw the steak. I had to remind myself that I was trying to sell my product; I ate like a fucking dog otherwise. We started talking business halfway through the meal and not soon after a felt something on my thigh. Miss Cullen- with- the- weird- name had taken herself the freedom to touch my thigh. I bit down hard in a piece of steak and tried to concentrate on what Mr. Cullen was saying but his daughter's hand who had now found my inner thigh was making it very _hard_. Was she seriously trying to screw this up for me?

I told them about how the water driven engine was just as fast as any other and looked at one and each of them. This gave me an excuse to give the little vixen beside me a warning look. She slowly came closer to my groin and if she didn't stop I wouldn't be able to stand up later. I discretely grabbed her hand and took it of my thigh. Self-control, good Jacob! I saw her smirk in the corner of my eye and cursed her in my mind. She was really hot, her eyes where big and brown and her lips looked very kissable. She had high cheekbones and a nice rack of what I could tell. I was so a boob man. They didn't have to be enormous, not even big, they had to be good though and preferably a handful. I enjoyed a handful of boob. I shook my head at my teenage thoughts.

"Well, I'm sorry but I really have to head out now. It was nice meeting you Mr. Black and I really hope my dad have enough sense to hire you. Goodbye gentlemen and ma'am." She said the last line with a southern accent and kissed her mother's cheek before disappearing into the elevator. I got disappointed when she left, she was the only fun thing about this dinner. I looked after her and she smirked at me before the door to the elevator closed, there was something familiar about that.

A part of me wanted to run after her but the look I got from Ed Cullen told me not to. "She's a very charming young lady, Mr. Black." Oh no, had he noticed everything that had been going on under the table. Shit, now I had no chance of getting this job. "Too bad her manners aren't better." Fuck. I am so screwed and that was even before I got the chance to screw her.

"She's young, let her have her fun." Bella said directly to her husband. I could tell they were happily married. The looked really young for having a daughter who as that old. Maybe she wasn't as old as she looked. What if she wasn't even eighteen? I hoped she was or else I was out on thin ice. "She did after all just graduate, she need some free time."

"What collage did she go to?" I asked hoping they wouldn't correct me, telling me she was indeed eighteen.

"University of Washington." Thank you holy Moses and whatever was up there! I almost started laughing because I was so relieved. Instead I settled for a cool and mature "That's a good school."

I'm going to have to ask you to remain calm, Jake. Even though she was very fuckable you wouldn't touch her. "Yeah, I think she liked it", Bella said with a small smile. She was shy, I could tell. She was also very nice; I would rather make business with her than Ed Cullen. I got the feeling he was going to fry me.

I insisted to put all of our meals on my tab. I didn't doubt that Ed Cullen could afford their dishes but I wanted to seem nice so he would buy my engines.

"I will call you sometime next week after I've done some thinking. Have a good night." He shook my hand and smiled. I felt pretty confident, I was pretty sure he would buy them but I didn't hope too much.

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen made their way down to the garage and I walked towards the entrance since Lucas would pick me up. Hands grabbed my arm and I nearly pulled some self-defense stunts I had learned from Masen when I was eighteen. I was pressed up against a wall and the little vixen smirked. "Took you long enough", she purred and her eyes were actually darker now than they had at the dinner. I couldn't help myself from grinning when she cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry", I apologize and grabbed her waist. Two could play this game. I had completely forgotten the thought I had earlier about not touching her. I bent forward to kiss her but she stopped me with placing a finger over my lips. She looked around and pulled me into a deserted area. An empty wardrobe. I liked this wardrobe, coats were very sexy.

"I thought you were leaving", I reminded her and when she rolled her eyes my dick just had to move. It was completely silent for a moment before her lips collided with mine. Her tongue was begging for entrance immediately and I let her in. My hands moved over her body, wanting to feel every part of her. She was tall, not as tall as her father but I would guess around 5'7. It was a perfect height, exactly how I wanted. I grabbed her hair and hip and pulled her harder against me. The hand on the hip slowly made its way down to her ass and I cupped it, lifting her up and pressing her up against the wall. She pulled away and gave me a devilish smile. I knew what was coming and suddenly the night wasn't so great anymore. "Let's do this again…", she said and I had a feeling it would never happen."…soon", she added. Well that was better than I had expected.

I let her down sooner than I would have prefered but the way her hand traveled across my chest was a good compensation for leaving me here high and dry. "Whatever you say, Little Vixen!" I called after her; she turned with a questioning expression. She thought about my nickname before laughing quietly for herself and shook her head. "Goodbye Mr. Black."

**If you have time to review, please do! Or else just keep reading ;)**

**Stay awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you are still reading to see this, beacuse that would make me really happy! I decided to post two chapters today becuase I already have most of the story written, so I figured: why not?!**

I'm getting out of my mind. I'm going crazy, I'm sure of it. Miss Cullen aka Little Vixen is stuck in my head. I have never wanted anyone as much as I desire her. I wanted to know what she looked like under all of those clothes. I wanted to know what her long legs felt like around my neck. I had jerked off so many times this last few days that it's begging to hurt. I needed distraction. I tried playing videogames, cleaning my flat, even making dinner. Nothing worked! And if it wasn't bad enough I was beginning to worry that her father wouldn't call me and seal the deal. I threw my phone out the window one night and almost hit a guy in the head. Getting a phone in your head that had fallen 15 stories wasn't that nice. I had to get a new one the same night. I was really a moron.

I was walking around my home this morning and had no idea how I was going to make it through this day. I stopped and looked at the photos in my living room. La Push. Let's go to La Push! I am a genius! I grabbed my car keys and forgot about the bet I had lost for a second. I looked around but Masen was nowhere to be seen. I hurried to put my shoes on and sprinted to the elevator. I still thought it was pretty awesome that it was connected straight to my flat. In less than half a minute was I down on the garage floor and threw myself into my car. "And where are you thinking you're going?" I screamed like a little girl in the front seat while Masen was laughing his ass off in the back. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"What are _you_ doing? I do recall some kind of bet, or am I wrong?"

I sighed.

"I need some distraction. And it is my car; I bought it so_ I_ could drive it." Wow, I really sounded like a little brat. "Please!" I begged the man in the backseat with my best puppy eyes. He hesitated. "O-kay then!"

"Yes!"

"But only this time, don't expect this to happen again."

He got out of the car and opened the gate for me. When I passed him I rolled down the window of _my_ car. "Take the day off, will you?"

"If you insist, sir", he answered.

"Sir?" Seriously?" He just grinned at that. I shook my head at the old man and took off. Okay La Push, here we come.

I parked in front of my dad's house by the lake. I had gotten it for him, it was completely designed to fit a disabled person and Billy loved the house more than he loved me. I had gotten him a new boat when he moved here as well so that was probably why. He heard me arriving so he rolled out just as I got out the car. "So you finally decided to come visit your old man!"

"I am running a billion dollar company; cut me some slack will you?" I said and hugged him. "I know, son. It's just fun when you come down to see the mortals." I knew he was only joking but I felt bad for never visiting my family. I missed them a lot after all. But I couldn't drive for hours every week just to see them; I decided to call them at least couple of times every week. That would have to do. "Are you up for lunch? I was thinking we could eat at the diner." I was really craving some cheap fried fish and fries.

"I thought you might want that."

"Why couldn't you pick me up?" Embry was eyeing my car and drooled. I threw him the key. "Are you serious?!" Now he looked like a kid, almost scared. "Go ahead", I sighed when Quil was already in the passenger seat. I rolled my dad into the diner while my two friends took a ride with my car. They came back half an hour later with huge grins on their faces. "Can I have one of those?" Embry asked and gave me my keys back. "Sure I get each of you one for Christmas." They laughed as if I was joking. I put my fork and knife down and looked at them until they realized that I was serious.

"He's joking right?" Quil asked Embry while he shrugged. "I'm serious, I have more money than to know what to do with, and if Cullen Constructions decide to hire me it will me another billion." All of their jaws dropped. "Okay, if this Cullen shit goes through I'll let you buy me a car", Embry said and we shook hands.

"Cullen Constructions? I think we had a doctor Cullen here when I was younger, is it the same man?" Billy asked and I swallowed my fries. "Probably his son or something, I read that the entire family is super rich. I think one of them was a model or something and another one a designer. It's a family of success." I stuffed more fries in my mouth. "You had dinner with him?"

"Yeah, and his wife and daughter." I bit my tongue when I thought about my meeting in the closet with the daughter. The whole point of coming here was to forget about the little vixen. It had been going pretty well up until now. "She was a brat, right?" Quil assumed quickly and I shrugged. She didn't seem like one. "Was she hot?" Embry shot me the next question. I hesitated, was I going to tell them about Little Miss Vixen when my dad was right here? "Um, I guess…" I said slowly and my father got the hint. "I'll be over there." He rolled over to some old friends at the other end of the diner. "I like where this is going", Embry said and looked like a girl who was asking her friend about a crush.

"She is driving me insane; do you know what kind of torture she put me through?" I told them the story about her hand on my thigh and the closet and they both had huge grins on their faces when Billy came back. He eyed all of us carefully and I pretended I hadn't just told them that. "What's her name?" My dad asked.

"Um… It's… Ren- something like that. It's weird as fuck." I got a slap over the back of my head when I said that. "You better find out before you meet her again." He warned and I nodded. I would, it was just a weird fucking name. Little Vixen suited her better.

The chief of police came through the door and nodded when he saw us, even though the gap between my dad and him was about 15 years they still went fishing sometimes. He had arrested me a few times before that whole coming up with an awesome idea and earning millions of dollars and in the same time losing the rest of your childhood thing that was going on. He walked up to us and I shook his hand. "Good to see you again, Jacob."

"Same to you, Chief", I replied.

"I'm guessing that's your car out there?"

I nodded and glared at Embry and Quil in case I was getting a ticket because they had parked it illegally. "It's a nice ride; at least half a dozen is out there right now looking at it." I laughed relived. And so did Embry and Quil. "Have a good afternoon", Charlie Swan said before getting a booth. "You are going to buy me a car but you can't afford to pay a ticket?" Embry mocked and rolled my eyes. "I don't want to get a reputation. 'Jacob Black is super rich and now he is also an asshole.'" I explained.

The second later I almost dove under the table when I locked eyes with Little Miss Vixen.

**Please review, or just keep reading.**

**Stay awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews! I seriously love you! I hoped you have enjoyed the story this far!**

She looked surprised to see me here so the thought that she might be stalking me didn't occur. "Fuck no", I murmured and smiled slightly just to hide me panic. She gave me that hot smirk that made me want to drag her to my car and fuck her. What the hell was she doing in Forks? She had no reason to be here? Or did she come to torture me? She winked under her hood and then turned and hugged Chief Swan. What the fuck is this?!

"Jake!" I hadn't noticed anyone calling me. "Huh?" I kept staring at her. "Who's that? An old friend of yours?" Quil mocked and wiggled his eyebrows. "It's her." I murmured under my breath but they all got what I said. "What the one who- ". I cut Embry off before he could say it loud enough. I didn't want my dad knowing, it was gross. "That's Charlie's granddaughter", my dad said.

"What?!" I almost spit out my water. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. _This wasn't happening! _ How the fuck could the woman that had been haunting my fantasies for days be the granddaughter of a cop and a daughter of one of the most powerful men in Seattle.

Fuck. My. Life. I couldn't spend time with her now! And if I did and they found out I would be doomed. I stood up. "I want to leave", I said and grabbed my jacket. "Sit down Jacob, don't be a pussy." Embry said with an unusual mean look on his face.

"No, you don't get it. Ed Cullen is going to bring me down if he found out I slept with his daughter", my big mouth hissed. Right, my dad was right here.

"How? How is he going to find out? Besides you haven't even slept with her yet", Quil added and kept chewing like nothing had happened. "No but if I keep being around her it will happen! She's irresistible, she's toxic!", I explained completely ignoring the fact that Billy was watching all of us with more interest than he should. He started grinned. "What's her name, Jacob?" He asked. I promised I would find out her name until the next time I met her. Fuck. My mind started working. I had no fucking idea. "Help me?" I said before all of the traitors started laughing. "Please, let's go", I begged. They wouldn't budge. "All of you get to drive the car."

"I'll get all of you cars! Pick anyone you like!"

"A million dollars! Two million dollars!"

"_Come on_!"

A few people closes to us turned. My dad and friends just looked at each other and enjoyed my pain. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"What is it Audrey?" I snarled but then apologized. "The suit and for the masquerade for next week is now in your closet."

Not that too! I didn't want to go on that thing but then I got a brilliant idea. "Could you get me two more for those suits and masks?" I said with an evil smile towards my two best friends. "Absolutely."

"Thank you." I hung up. They eye me suspiciously and I grinned. "What are you doing to us, man?" I didn't answer they would find out soon enough.

"Mr. Black?" I jumped when she appeared next to me. How couldn't I have noticed that? "Could I talk to you?" Fuck, don't let me be alone with her. I looked at my friends in panic beforeI stood up and when only I was watching she gave me that sexy look. "Sure", I made a motion towards the counter, I saw Chief Swan watching us. My companions were probably too.

"I have some news for you", she said and I felt my heart drop. Her father had decided not to hire me. "It's about the engines and I thought you might want to hear this from me first." Yeah, I knew that. I could feel my face beginning to turn into a very disappointed face. "My father can be an asshole and I am so sorry that you will have to work with him."

Say what now?

I stared at her for what felt like minutes.

"Are you fucking with me right now?" I raised my voice and I saw her grandfather stand up. "Congratulations, Mr. Black." She looked at me with those eyes and I wanted to kiss her right now but Charlie Swan's look was keeping me from it. I couldn't keep my happiness in anymore and let out a loud "Fuck yes!" I made a small victory dance but stopped quickly when I realized I had an audience.

She was smiling, it wasn't that sexy smirk it was an honest happy smile that made me want to kiss her even more.

"Don't let my dad knows that you know, he is just as excited as you are right now and wants to tell you himself." I promised I would use my best acting skills when he called me in for a meeting. I threw two hundred dollars on the counter and told the waitress to keep the change. "Come on", I told my father and two friends. Their looks they gave me was wondering where we were going. "We are going to get all of you some cars." As soon as I said that they left the diner before me. I was halfway out the door when I remembered her. I turned around and grabbed her arm to keep her from returning to her grandfather and the booth. "Thank you." I said sincerely and she smiled sweetly. "Little Vixen." The smile she gave me after that was not so sweet; it was the sexiest smile I had ever seen.

**Please review if you like it or have any opinon about anything.**

**Stay awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are seriously the best!**

**This will be a long chapter, be ready!**

Like she had said, Ed Cullen called me the day after and now I was standing outside of his office, waiting to get the news I already had gotten. The place seemed like it was made out of glass and I was afraid to knock one of the hundred vases over. The guy in the reception was answering a phone that wouldn't stop calling. He was sitting behind a desk and looked proud over his situation. I looked around and Ed Cullen was still talking with a big buffy guy with dirty pants who had been here since I came ten minutes ago. I guessed he was a construction worker, but an important one of those, since he was actually in the office. I looked around and my eyes stuck on a sign.

**Ed Cullen**

**CEO and Head of Economy**

Oh, so he was both the owner and a smart fucker. The glass door opened and the big guy came out. "You're Black from _Black Engines_, right?" He said and shook my hand. "Yes, I am", I answered and he nodded. "Impressive." That was all he said before leaving with a huge grin on his face.

"Mr. Black, welcome in", Ed Cullen said and held the door open. "Dad!" A loud voice rang behind me. "Miss Cullen, your father has an important meeting-"

"I don't give a fuck, Niall!" My Little Vixen sneered and the assistant Niall sunk down behind his desk, ashamed. She didn't even look at me before stomping into the office and placing something on the desk, made of glass, of course. I was afraid that it would break under the force she slammed the object into it. "What is _this_?" She growled and Ed Cullen seemed used to her temper and simply sat down behind his desk. "If that is what I think it is, I swear I will break something", she threatened while her father locked his fingers together. "Renesmee… It's to keep you safe." He said and she laughed without any humor in her voice.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" She said and this time Ed Cullen scolded her. "Don't use that kind of language, young lady!"

"I can come back later", I tried but she swung around and pointed a delicate pal finger at me. "You. Stay."

She turned back to her father and the look she was giving him even scared me. Not in my wildest fantasies could I have imagined that my little vixen could have a temper like this. To be honest it was sexy.

"Even a control freak like you has to realize that this is _too _much!" She still made gestures towards the black little thingy on the desk. I had still no idea what it was. "Like I said, it's for your protection."

"Isn't a life guard and security cameras protection enough? Now you think I need a GPS too?" Oh, it was a tracker. "Are there more than this one? Is it one on all of my clothes, in my car? Under my skin, perhaps?" She said sarcastic.

"Don't be ridiculous, sweetie."

"Don't ´sweetie' me! Does mom knows about this?" To judge from the look on Ed Cullen's face the answer was no.

"Unbelievable." She sighed and threw the little black GPS on his chest. She left but stayed in the door way. "If I find one more of those stalker things, I swear…" She was too pissed to finish the sentence. She threw me a quick look and I confirmed that our deal about 'soon' was still on. "Mr. Black", she said before heading down the hallway with a frustrated groan swearing at the assistant Niall again.

"Please, sit." Ed Cullen made a motion toward the chair in front of him. "Sorry, you had to see that."

"Don't worry about it."

"But you get it right, me wanting to keep her safe? She's my only child and I worry about her. Is this too much?" He asked and held the little tracker between his index finger and thumb. Shit, I had to answer this?

"I'm sorry I can't help you with that. I have no kids myself." That would do right?

He thought about my answer for a second before shrugging. "Of course. Now let's talk business." He immediately relaxed because I knew he liked the good news he was giving me.

"I would really much like make business with you and your company."

I smiled brightly and shook his hand rapidly. "Thank you, I promise you will not regret this."

"I hope not."

"No, no way in hell! I'm not going to a masquerade with all of those stuck up snobs", Embry complained. "Ouch, that hurt?" I wouldn't admit it but it actually hurt a little, for real. "I'm not going to wear this ridiculous mask!" He said but when we reached the door man he couldn't let us in without the black simple mask on. The invitations had said that every guy had to wear black and the women had to be dressed up as animals. At least we men had it simple. I saw Embry's pained face but this was the price he had to pay for not saving me from Miss Cullen. Now I was kind of happy they hadn't though. Claire was excited; she had dressed up as a peacock with a green dress covered in peacock feathers and a single peacock feather in her pitch black hair and a silver simple mask. And if Claire was happy so was Quil.

"You're not getting out of this", I told Embry as we stepped out of the elevator.

He sighed but stopped abruptly when he saw all of the women. They were all rich so of course their costumes were really good. A blonde girl in her twenties dressed as a pink flamingo walked by and eyed Embry before continuing towards the bar.

"Not so bad, huh?" I said and patted his shoulder before he followed her and bought her a drink. I shook my head at my friend and turned to Quil and Claire. "You two can stay as long as you like, I have already paid for the rooms and Lucas will drive you home whenever you like tomorrow", I told them and handed them a key card to their hotel room. I gave them Embry's too. I had a feeling I wouldn't be staying for long. "Mr. Black!" I turned to the voice. Ed Cullen. Did this mean my little, _angry_, vixen was here as well? Shit. Maybe she hadn't come because her dad was here. I hoped so; this meant I wouldn't have to exert myself in front of her father. "Mr. Cullen, good to see you again." I greeted and shook his hand while Quil and Claire wandered of somewhere. "You too. I am I afraid I can't stay around to chat but will you still be coming at the meeting next Wednesday?"

"Of course." He nodded slightly before disappearing into the crowd with his wife, who was dressed as a swan.

I walked up to the bar and figured I would find Mr. Males, the owner of this hotel and thank him for the invitation before I headed home and got a good night's sleep. I searched after the old white haired man; a part of my brained looked for my little vixen as well.

My eyes popped when I saw her. She was wearing a simple black dress that ended above her knees. An orange tail with a white tip had been attached the skirt of the dress. Her hair looked thicker than usually and a couple of small black and white ears popped up on top of her head. She was looking right at me with that smirk on her lips. The rest of her face was covered in a metal-looking mask in the colors silver and reddish brown. There was something oddly familiar about her now. But I couldn't put my finger on what it was. She was by the large windows and my legs started moving automatically towards her. "Little Vixen", I greeted and resisted the urge to put my hands on her. I eyed her from head to toe one more time and couldn't believe she had dressed up like this!

"Happy?" She asked and the chocolate brown eyes were glowing under the mask. "Very." She smiled and took my hand. "Dance with me, Mr. Black?" I didn't usually dance but I'll do anything to touch her. I made her spin before pulling her closer to my chest.

"Why do you call me Mr. Black all the time?" I questioned and she laughed. "Why do you call me Little Vixen", she said with a lower voice so no one else would hear. "Do you want the truth?" I asked and she nodded seriously. I hoped she wouldn't get pissed.

"Because I have a problem with pronouncing your name." I waited for the slap in my face but it didn't come. She smiled as if that wasn't the first time she had heard that. "Do you want me to tell you the truth about why I call you Mr. Black?" I nodded eagerly and she leaned closer while she tip toed. Her lips touched my earlobe and I started to sweat. If her dad saw us now I could kiss that billion goodbye. "I have no clue what your first name is," she confessed before I broke out into laughter. "Jacob." I introduced myself with a grin.

"Renesmee," She said slowly after me and I repeated it in my head a few times before daring to say it out loud. When my tongue and lips formed her name it sounded extremely beautiful. "Renesmee." She nodded and confirmed that I had said it right. "Well, that's a very beautiful name Miss Renesmee but I still prefer little vixen. Renesmee is too… mouthful."

"Well, you can't go around calling me Vixen, people will start wondering. You will have to come up with a nickname for me." I promised her I would but right now I was more interesting about something else.

"How did it go with your dad and the stalker advices?" I asked and she irritably rolled her eyes. "What do you think? I found on more of those in my car after our little meeting and haven't talked to him since." Wow it had been over a week since her bitch fit in his office. "Well, he's here tonight, are you planning on ignoring him."

"Yes, yes I was. I'm only here because my aunt fixed this party for Mr. Males." She saw my confused face and explained.

"She's a party planner." Oh, I get it.

We danced for a while and I kept an eye out for her dad but lucky me I couldn't see him anywhere. Maybe they had gone over to the restaurant part. "Can I ask you a question just out of curiosity?" She smiled and once again there was something familiar with her. "Curiosity, it's a funny thing, isn't it?" I knew someone who had said that before.

"Why are you so against your dad having a tracker on you?" I said and forget my thoughts for a minute. I would figure out who she reminded me of soon enough. "What are you hiding?" She must be hiding something or else she wouldn't have reacted like that. It was clearly something she didn't want him to know. She smiled mysteriously.

"My secrets." The way she said it made me want to know even more what she was hiding. "Will you tell me one of your secrets if I tell you one of mine?" I wasn't even sure I had a secret I could tell her. Think, Jake!

"I couldn't do that, Jacob Black. If I did I would no longer be considered a lady. And besides, secrets are all I have, why give them away to someone who has his own?"

"Maybe I want them because they are more secret than mine." I whispered in her ear, I took my chances and placed s soft kiss on her neck before standing up straight again.

"Oh, believe me. They are." She licked her lips and I wanted to take her home right now.

**What did you think? Too sexy, not sexy enough?**

**Anyways, stay awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again thank you for the kind reviews. Warning! Lemons in this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"It's time for the winner of the masquerade contest!" The tiniest woman I had ever seen was standing on a small stage with a microphone in front of her. "That's my aunt", Renesmee explained. So that was the party planner. Renesmee

slipped out of my arms and made her way through the crowd so I lost her. I looked disappointed after her small fox ears but took a step back. I didn't want to be in the middle of the crowd. Next to me was one of the huge windows and it freaked me out a bit to be this close to it. I could see the streets, the lights and all of the cars from here. Sure it was a nice view but there was a reason why I didn't live on the top floor of my building.

"Let's just get to it, but first I want to say that all the costumes I have seen today are amazing." The party planner was dressed as bee herself. "So the winner tonight is… drumroll please… the peacock!" Peacock? That was Claire! I didn't see her before she was up on the stage and I could hear Quil cheering loudly in the background. I let out a whistle myself. She was smiling but I could tell she was a nervous wreck. "I don't think I've seen you here before, what's your name, dear?" The little pixie said and held the microphone closer to her. "I'm Claire." Her voice was shaking slightly but people who didn't know her wouldn't be able to tell. "Congratulations Claire, you look amazing. What from I heard you came here with Jacob Black, CEO of Black engines. Are you two together?" What?! Claire laughed and shook her head. "No, I'm just a friend."

"Keep your filthy hands off her, Jacob!" I heard Quil's voice from somewhere in the crowd and I burst out in loud laughter. "Don't worry!" I shouted back and I saw every head turn in my direction. These parties were a lot funnier when you had your friends with you.

"I assume _that_ was your boyfriend", the pixie said with a wide smile towards Claire, who nodded. "Here is a gift for the two of you. Enjoy!" Everyone broke out in applauds and Claire blushed under her mask. Someone tugged my arm and I looked down. "Time to go." My little vixen said with the sexiest smirk this far and soon we were in the elevator. The doors closed before us. The second we were alone we were on each other.

Her hands were in my hair as she tugged me closer. The elevator door to my flat closed behind us and I kicked my shoes off in the process. She pulled suit jacket ofver my shoulders and I left it on the hallway floor. I pushed her up against the wall and tasted her neck. She sighed and unbuckled my pants. I looked her in the eyes and all I could see was lust, no regret. She lifted my mask off slowly and that one, too, landed on the floor. I took her fox ears off. I wanted to save the mask for last. She bit her lip and started unbuttoning my black shirt. I watched her as her hands roamed over my chest and stomach. She smiled and grabbed my neck before kissing me again. I fiddled with the zipper on the back of her dress and pulled it down. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist, her lips only leaving me for short moments. When I put her down on the floor in front of my bed her dress fell to the floor and I could finally see what I had been fantasizing about for the past month. Her pale skin was almost glowing and her auburn hair fell in ringlets over her shoulders, down her back and over her breasts. She was wearing a simple black bra with a matching pair of panties. They however was all made in lace and I couldn't control myself any longer. I wanted her, now! I took my shirt off completely while she helped me with my pants. They fell to the floor like her dress. I backed her up so she fell onto my bed. I hovered over her and placed kisses all the way down to the panty line. I really did want to know what her legs looked around my neck, but I would need a large mirror for that. I tilted my head and met her brown eyes. "Come here", she said quietly and I obeyed. She took my face in her hands and bit her lip. There was something about this moment that was different. The tension in the air was something I had never experienced before. I was almost… nervous. I rested on my elbows and lifted the mask of her face. She was so beautiful like this, red cheeks and glossy eyes, shivering under my touch. She closed her eyes while I stroke her cheeks with my thumb. My fingers went down over her neck, her breasts, her ribs, and her stomach. They ended up between her legs. She was wet for me; I stroke her a few times until she moaned softly into my ear. I hooked my thumb in her underwear and she lifted her butt so I could pull them off. I stroked her one more time, causing her to curse quietly. I situated myself on top of her again and she used her eager hands and toes to get my underwear off.

"Very smooth, little vixen." She smirked and pulled my face down for a kiss. I buried myself in her at the same time. I think we both gasped but after that it was all just a blur of gasps, moans, grunts, heat, sweat, and touches. Laughs escaped our lips from time to time and the second after we were cursing when it got too intense. I don't know how long we were going on, but when I couldn't hold it anymore and her walls clamped around me for the third time, was I happier than I had been in a month.

I rolled off her and we were both breathing heavily. "Whoa." She rolled over and placed one leg between mine. Her finger was painting a pattern on my chest and she had a small smile playing on her lips. She was even more beautiful like this. Exhausted and messy hair, I cupped her face with one of my hand and used her other one to pulled her up so I could kiss her again. I could feel the goose bumps in her arms and rolled the two of us to one side of the bed. I reached for the corner of my cover and pulled it up so I could roll over to the other side of the bed and end up under the cozy cover. She laughed when we were done rolling. I pulled the cover tight around us and she wrapped herself around me like a creeper. I liked having her close and for the first time I wished my entertainment for the night would stay for breakfast.

**Review if you feel like it, or else, just keep reading!**

**Stay awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love to see that people are following the story, it makes me sooo happy. You have no idea how fun it is to get reviews! **

It was snowing this morning. Renesmee had stayed over for the fifth time. It was awesome every time. She was sleeping on my chest and I had learned that she snored. She denied it when I had told her. I had also learned that she hogs the covers so I had to get another one that I could use so I wouldn't freeze to death.

This was the first snow of the year, it was late November now and it felt like I had known Renesmee forever. But the thing was, I knew nothing about her. Always when I asked something she would just smirk and tell me it was a secret. That smirk had made me forgotten about my questions and she got away with it. Today however, I wouldn't budge; I needed to know something about her. I couldn't keep sleeping with her multiple times a week without knowing who she was, it was starting to creep me out.

I shook her until she woke up. "What?" She mumbled and rubbed her eyes. She was adorable! No Jake, stand your ground. "What is your favorite color?" I asked, well it was a start… "You woke me up for that?" She was resting her chin against my chest. I started absently paint patterns on her back. The covers were just covering her from the waist down and her back felt so smooth. I wanted to roll over her and have some morning fun but I needed to know this one thing first. "What's your favorite color?" I repeated, determined to know the answer. She thought for a moment before shrugging. "Black or white I suppose." Black and white? Those aren't even real colors. She could tell I wasn't happy with her answer, so she changed it. "Okay, it's green. Happy?" Very. Green would look great on her; she should wear it more often. "I'm going to buy you something green." I said and she shook her head. "No you're not. I can pay for my things myself."

"I know you can. With your dads-" I stopped talking right there. I knew I was saying something wrong.

"You think I ask my dad for money, don't you?" Didn't she? How else could she afford that flat she lived in? I had only been there a few times. Usually when we fucked we were at my place or in my office or a bathroom somewhere. The reason I had only been there a few times was because her cat didn't like me that much. The cat was a funny story. The cat she had was the cat that the old lady had thrown in her face. She had kept the fucking cat, that's why she was late for the first dinner. She had to go home and leave the cat. I had laughed my ass off when she first told me. Now I wasn't laughing. She was pissed. "Well, you haven't told me about a job of yours so I just assumed."

"Of course you did." She got out of the bed and got dressed. "It hasn't occurred to you that I haven't told you about my job because I didn't want you to know? I don't want anyone to know every little thing about me!" Oh no, this was turning into a fight. "I'm not asking about every single little thing. But don't you think it's a bit creepy that we've been fucking for over a month and I know absolutely nothing about you?" My voice was raising and I couldn't keep it down.

"You don't need to know anything about me! We're just fucking, just like you said", she grabbed her phone of my dresser and headed for the elevator. "Oh no, no, no. You're not leaving just yet!" I pulled on a pair of grey sweat pants and stopped the elevator door just as it was closing. I pulled her out of the elevator and placed her so I was between her and the lift. She was giving me that death glare she had given her father a while back, a glared that scared the shit out of me. "Move."

"No."

"I'm serious, Jacob!"

"So am I."

She gritted her teeth and crossed her arms. "What are you hiding?" I asked a little bit softer and cupped her face in my hands. She took a step back and it stung on my heart. "Tons", she hissed before pushing me aside and leaving me alone in my apartment that just seemed cold and lonely without her.

I knocked over an expensive vase so it split into a million pieces all over the hallway floor. What the hell is wrong woth me?

Going to meetings with Ed Cullen was getting harder. It had been terrible before, knowing he had no clue that I slept with his daughter all the time. I had to sit there pretending to be nice and responsible when I really was just acting like horny teenager fantasizing about his daughter right in front of him. I was a terrible person. Why didn't I just let her have her secrets? I could settle with just sex. I should call her, but that would have to be when I got home.

"Mr. Black?" I snapped out of my thoughts and back to the meeting with Ed Cullen. "Yes?"

"Long night?" he asked. Oh you have no idea; I think I was up until two or something. "You could say that." I sat up straight in my chair and looked at my paper, just so I wouldn't seem so uninterested. I was so fucking bored I could just go and shoot myself. This was not what I wanted to do; I wanted to _build_ the cars not just being responsible over a bunch a papers. I needed to use my hands, I wanted black grease on my clothes. I sighed and Edward stopped with his numbers. "This is not where you saw yourself as a kid, right?" he asked and seemed oddly compassioned about this.

"I don't want to be rude or anything right now, but I really wished I was under the hood of a car instead of running this company." I expected him to get pissed but he laughed and sat down. "I can understand what you are talking about. You were seventeen when you came up with this engine, correct?" I nodded. "I was nineteen when Bella and I had Renesmee. When Bella told me she was pregnant, I freaked out. I was so angry at everybody and didn't for a second want to have to take care of a baby. But when I saw her for the first time on the monitor I couldn't believe how cruel I had been to Bella." Where was he going with this? "What I'm trying to say is, it will get better, much better. You will find something that makes all of this worth me it was seeing Renesmee on the screen,I wanted to give the tiny baby everything. And now I can, thanks to my business." I didn't deserve his kindness. I was fucking his daughter for Christ's sake. Well, at least I had been. I had no idea if I was ever going to see her again. "Maybe I should just sell it to highest bidder and then live out my days in La Push."

"La Push? Are you from La Push?" When I nodded he started laughing. "I went to Forks High school!" So there is where he met the chief's daughter. "That's a really scary coincidence", I said truthfully and he agreed. After that he told me to come over to his house for dinner later this day. I thanked him for the invitation but told him I really could need some sleep and time to think. "Of course, we'll be happy to have you over anytime."

**What did you think? Please review or just keep reading!**

**Stay awesome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A few have told me they think it's good that I update so fast, the truth is that I have already written the entire story... I could easily publish the whole story today b So please, please, please tell me if there is something special you would like to read about so I can add it in time, so the whole story won't be messed up. **

**Enjoy!**

It was dark when I finally left my office and headed home. Lucas was playing some calm music in the front seat and Masen didn't say anything. I knew he knew something was up. He had after all met Renesmee many times and I think he approved of her. I could tell he was watching me from the corner of his eye from time to time but he stayed quiet. I answered my phone when it rang in my pocket. "Hi dad", I said when I saw the caller ID.

"Son, I have tried calling you. I was wondering if you were coming home for Thanksgiving. Rebecca said she'll try to come if the tickets aren't too expensive, I told her to get them now, but you know what she's like." I cut him off. I enjoyed talking to my dad but this day had been shit and I really wanted to get some sleep and dream about a happier place. "I'll come home, and tell Becca that I'll pay the tickets for the entire family, first class, if she wants to come home."

"Are you okay?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"It's nothing, I'll figure it out." I didn't feel like telling my dad the whole story. "Of course, you will. You're a smart kid, Jacob."

"Not so sure I really am…" It was quiet for a while in the other end. "Dad, do you know anyone who needs help with their car?"

"Happy Thanksgiving!" I stepped inside and was greeted by my sister's arms. I had paid for the tickets, as a little gift. "Hey Becca." I hugged my sister hard. I hadn't seen her since last Christmas. "Uncle Jake!" I picked up my niece who was running towards me with two pigtails in her hair, and settled her on my shoulders. "How is my favorite little niece doing?" She was my only niece, Rachel and Paul only had two boys. "I want a horse, and mommy says you have much money, can you get me a horse?"

"Awa!" her mother scolded while I just laughed. "Sure, I'll get you a horse if your mom allows it."

"No horse, Jacob!"

I carried Awa into the living room where Billy and Paul were watching baseball on the flat screen I had bought my dad. I put Awa down and she crawled up in her grandfather's knee. He loved his grandchildren; I bet he loved them more than his own kids and even this house. "Hey Jacob! A beer?" Paul tossed me a can of beer and I sat down in the couch next to my nephews. They looked almost identical. It was two years between but everything else was exact. "Hey buddies", I said and ruffled their hair as they smiled brightly at me. I swear, kids loved me.

We watched a game for a while but I had no idea what was going on. I was thinking about Renesmee. I hadn't heard anything from her in over two weeks. I had tried calling, texting, leaving messages but she wouldn't answer. I missed her, she had somehow become my friend over the past months I had known her. She was so happy all the time, smiling, laughing. She was funny, we liked the same TV-shows, and the stories she told me about things that had happened to her was hilarious. When I thought about it she had told me tons of stories about her but somehow none of them told me anything _about_ her. It was weird how that was possible.

"What are you thinking about, Jake?" Rachel asked and sat down next to me, taking Leo in her knee. "Nothing", I replied.

"Is it that girl again?" My father teased and didn't realize he had hit a soft spot. "A girl?!" Rebecca immediately came into the living room demanding to tell her everything. "Who is she?"

"Is she from Seattle or La Push?"

"Do we know her?"

"How long have you been dating?"

I couldn't take it and left the living room. I stepped outside and took a deep breath. I decided to walk down to the lake to get some privacy. I forgot my coat inside so I couldn't sit here forever.

Dad's boat was in the boat house, it was ice on the edges of the lake. It was unusually cold this year and I was already freezing. I picked up a handful of snow and crumpled it to a ball before throwing it into the black lake. I needed to talk to her now. I dialed her number and waited. "Hi, I can't answer right now but leave a message after the tone", her sweet voice said.

"Renesmee, for the hundredth time: Please, pick up the damn phone. I know I screwed up, okay? I get that, and I promise you I will never ever ask you something like that again. So please, please pick up the phone and talk to me." I paused, I wanted to say something more, something to prove that I was really sorry but all I came up with was blank. "Anyways… Happy Thanksgiving. Bye." I clicked on the red button and let the phone slide down in the back pocket of my jeans.

I stayed by the lake until Rachel called me from the porch. "Jacob, dinner's ready!"

"I'm coming!"

I was a little ashamed; leaving like that because of a couple of questions was kind of awkward. But no one mentioned it or gave me weird looks. We feasted on big turkey and it was nice to be around my entire family for once. They asked me about my job and wondering how I was doing in the big city. "Right now I'm working with _Cullen Constructions._" When I mentioned this Billy gave me a look at the same time as my appetite disappeared. I didn't want to think about her, it sucked.

"How many engines will you replace?" My sister husband, Solomon, asked.

"About ten thousand, this is the biggest deal I've ever had." They congratulated me when I said that. "I'm so proud of you, little brother", Rachel said and gave me half a hug, since we were sitting down.

"Oh, Jacob!" I turned to my dad. "I talked to Harry Clearwater and he told me he had a wreck in his garage that he would be happy to let you fix up." Finally! I have been waiting for this what seemed like an eternity. "Thanks dad, when could I start?"

"Whenever." Awesome, right away seemed like a good idea.

"Why are you fixing up cars again Jake, don't you have employees to do that?" Rebecca questioned and I told them that I wanted to tinker with the car.

"I'm actually thinking about selling the company, maybe open a few garages somewhere."

"What?!" It was kind of humors watching all of them saying that at the exact same time. "All I'm doing these days are answering mails, going on meetings and wearing suits. It's not really what I had in mind when I signed those papers." I confessed. All of them had stopped eating, except for the kids.

"Jacob, I know it's not what you had in mind but you can't just throw it all away. This engine you came up with has given you so many things."

"I'm not throwing it away, I'm selling it. Besides I haven't even decided yet, it was just a thought." I argued and wanted this conversation over. I didn't want to talk about my job when I was off work. They let it go for now but I doubted they would forget it.

**I hoped you liked this chapter as well, if not I hope you'll like the next one that will be out tomorrow hopefully.**

**Stay awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

The day went by and when darkness fell over the living room we lit it up with some candles. We ate pie and the subject about me selling the company was vibrating but never came up. I played hide and seek with my niece and nephews until they were exhausted. We settled in the couch in front of a movie that made absolutely no sense. They seemed to like it though. The grown-ups were catching up but I didn't join. I rather try to understand this movie about an old man and a flying house and a dog who talked and a boy scout. What the fuck _is_ that? My phone rang on the coffee table and I threw myself up, but Rachel was quicker when she saw the name on the screen. "Little Vixen?!" Rebecca got up and they ran away with my phone. I ran after, I needed to answer. She was calling me back! "Give me the phone!" I growled and tried to take it from them. "Who is this little Vixen, Jakey?" they mocked. It felt like I was fourteen again and they were teasing me about a girl I liked. This however was a little more awkward. The reason it said Little Vixen instead of Renesmee was because of her dad. She liked to call when I was in meetings with him just to mess with my head. So I had changed the name to Little Vixen so he wouldn't see that it actually was his daughter calling.

"Please, give me the phone before she hangs up." They could tell I was being serious and shrugged before handing me the phone. I answered as soon as I got it and headed outside once more. "Don't hang up!" I yelled into the phone.

"Okay?" She answered and I let out a relieved sigh. "Thank God."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I don't care if you have secrets or not I just want to be with you. And I promise never to ask again." I said in one breath. It was quiet on the other end.

"Renesmee?"

"First of all, I'm sorry i was such a bitch. But I'm kind of tired of people assuming I am living of my dad. Second...I'm going to tell you a secret." Wait, what? After ignoring me for over two weeks she was finally going to tell me a secret. "You don't have to." I told her, I really wanted to know but I decided to play with safe cards. I rather have her than her secrets.

"I know, but I realized that I was acting like an idiot when you asked about my job." She was going to tell me about her job! I hoped she wasn't a stripper or a prostitute or a drug dealer. Did I want her to tell me if it was one of those three options? I didn't have time to object before she blurted it out.

"I'm an author, I write erotic novels and short stories. I sign under with the name 'Insatiable'. A girl I know publishes my books because she owes me a lot of money. And I told her if she ever told anyone that it was me who wrote the books I would make sure she was going down." Saying all that with one breath was impressive. "So you write…porn?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah..." Well this was better than stripper or prostitute or drug dealer.

"And instead of using your real name you use the name 'Insatiable´?"

"Correct."

Okay, why? She answered my unspoken question.

"I don't want to give my father a heart attack." Oh, that explained a lot. Obviously it was some pretty heavy stuff in those books. I had no idea what to say now. I didn't mind if she wrote those books, thinking about it made me kind of excited. Is this why she was so good in bed?

"How long have you been writing?" This was nice; I got to know a hobby of hers. Favorite color: Green. Hobby: Writing.

"Since I was like fourteen or something. But that's not important, what's important is that you won't tell anyone."

I swore I wouldn't and she trusted me. It was quiet for a moment before I let out what really bothered me. "I've missed you", I said softly.

"I'll be back in a couple of days, I'll see you then." Was she away?

"Where are you?" I asked and started moving around not to have my ass frozen off. It had started snowing heavily again, I guess I would have to stay the night here. "I'm in New York, celebrating Thanksgiving with my family."

"Is your dad there?" I asked and panicked a little, what if he heard her talking on the phone about what she just had told me.

"Yes, we are still not best friends but he has atleast apologized." I nodded. She couldn't see me but I hoped she could imagine. I heard someone talking in the background and Renesmee answered. "I'll be right in, just give me a second."

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah, I'll call when I get back."

"Okay, but you?" It was quiet a second, like she had proceeded to click me away but then heard my voice. "Yeah?"

I looked around me to make sure no one was able to hear my next question.

"Could you send some nasty texts later?" I could literally hear her smirking through the phone. I had really missed her dirty mouth. "I'll send you some pictures", she said and laughed. "I love you!" My hand covered my mouth just as fast as those words had come out. "I didn't mean- I mean I- It wasn't like-. " What the hell had I done?

"Calm down, Jake. I understood what you meant." She wasn't angry or overly disappointed that I had just said that. That was good right? We were two friends having sex, that's all. "Good. What I meant to say was: Thank you, you are the best."

"Happy turkey day, Jacob", she finished. "You too."

She hung up and now I felt so much better, she had forgiven me for pressuring her to tell me her secrets. She had told me _two_ secrets this far and promised me dirty pictures tonight. I stepped inside and shook the snow of me, like some kind of dog.

"How did it go?" Billy asked as soon as I stepped inside. "Great." I couldn't help myself from smiling so wide my cheeks hurt. "Good to hear, son." He rolled back to the living room while I did a small victory dance in the kitchen. Those dances were horrible and I really couldn't dance, but I always did them anyway. It was a good way to handle all the joy. I was in the middle of the Macarena when I noticed I had company.

"Nice, I heard everything worked out with _Little Vixen_", Rachel said while Rebecca stood next to her with the exact same grin as her twin.

"Shut up."

**I hoped this explained at least a little why Renesmee was so angry at him. **

**I hope you enjoyed and **

**Stay awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter! I was supoosed to upload earlier but winter break is over i just got a shitload of homework right now, so there was no time but...**

**Enjoy!**

"Mr. Black, there's been another break-in."

"Where?" I asked Masen as we sat in the backseat of the black Mercedes. He talked a while with the guys from the security department before answering me. "The factory, nothing seems to be destroyed. They caught them on film this time; it's the same gang as in the Custody." The guys with the white masks? The girl who jumped down four stories without breaking a bone?

"What do they want?"

"I don't know, I will be going over there today, I'll let you know this afternoon." They dropped me off at my office and drove off again. I didn't think much about the gang who had broken into my factory, the place we made the engines. Renesmee was coming over tonight and I was so excited, I had read some of her books and figured I could try something out. "Good morning, Mr. Black", Gretchen in the front office greeted. "Morning", I said and smiled. I headed upstairs and greeted everyone I encountered.

I stepped into my office and was taken aback with surprise. Renesmee was sitting in my chair and spun a lap while grinning at me. "Hello", she said and locked her fingers. "How can I help you today, Mr. Black?" I laughed at her goofy expression.

"I thought we made plans for tonight?" I said as I walked towards her, around the desk and put my arms on the armrests, locking her in. "I know, but I was bored so I thought I'd pay you a little…visit." Her fingers hooked in the loops of my pants and pulled me closer. She stood up, keeping her lips close to mine. I could feel the heat of her breath on my lips. Why was she this irresistible? It wasn't fair. "Lock the door", she ordered and I obeyed. I was so glad my office wasn't made of glass like Ed Cullen's. No one could see into my office, the windows on the other side of the window was those kind of windows that looked like a mirror on one side but you actually could see through from inside the building. That was a huge plus, it meant I could have Renesmee all to myself and no perv would watch us. She grabbed my tie and pulled me towards her. She leaned against the desk and undid the tie. She didn't say anything as she unbuckled my belt or zipped down my black suit pants. She was wearing a white blouse and a black loose skirt today. Underneath it she had thick tights. I only had time to pull those off before I lifted her up the desk and kissed her passionately. We unbuttoned each other's shirts, our lips never leaving each other's. She was done a little bit faster than I was, causing her to sigh as I fiddled with the buttons.

"A little help?" I said trying to catch my breath. She finished the job for me. I cupped her breasts, it had been awhile since I did that moved and I kind of missed my two fun bags. Well, not mine but you get my point. "Just fuck me already", she gasped impatiently when I started kissing her neck.

She pulled down my boxers and no longer after that I was inside her. Holy mother of God! How long had it been? Two days? Before I could go like a week without craving sex. What had she done to me? She whimpered in my ear, driving me insane in the process. She wrapped her legs around my hips so I could work easier. She was good that way; she wouldn't let me do all the work like many others did. I hated when girls just would lie there, like do you want to enjoy this or not?

She grabbed my neck and I lifted her up, caring her to a wall. Oh shit, her face. She bit her lip before noticing that I was watching her. "What?" She gasped and tried not to stutter. "I don't know", I said honestly. It was just something about her today. Pale face, red lips, soft hair. She smelled extra good as well.

"You look different today", I added. One more thing, when I was having sex with her I could talk about things like what we had for lunch or if anything unusual happened, we could have normal conversation without turning the whole sexy thing down. "Good or bad?" She asked as we sunk to the floor, continuing with our act. "Good", I groaned as she rode me, hard. "Thank you?" She kissed me before calling out my name. Her walls tightened around me and she let out a "Holy shit!" I sat up, holding her still in my lap. I think I might have broken her skin when I bit down in her naked shoulder as I followed her climax. She rested her head against my shoulder and let out a heavy breath. "Still bored?" I asked with a satisfied smile on my lips. "Nah, I'm good."

She lifted herself off me and walked over to the desk to retrieve her panties and tights from the floor. I pulled my boxers and pants back on. "Mr. Black? Mr. Cullen is on his way up; he said it was an emergency." I froze when I heard the voice of Gretchen in the little speaker on my desk. I slowly met Renesmee's terrified look and I was pretty sure her face matched mine. "Shit, shit, shit!" She hissed as she fought with her tights. I hurried to buckle my belt and buttoning my shirt. Buttons was my biggest enemy! I was so dead, I was screwed, and I was _fucked._

"What are we going to do?" I hissed, she was still fighting with the buttons of her blouse. "How should I know?!" She hissed back.

"Your hair!" I hissed again when I noticed the mess I had created. I literally sprinted over to her and tried to flattened it out, using my fingers as a comb .

"Where's my shoe?!" I found her other boot under a chair in the corner and wondered how the hell it had ended up there. Someone knocked on the door and I remembered that it was locked. Oh no, he will questioned that! I hurried to unlock it and faked a smile that said: I am so fucking dead. "I'm sorry to interrupt-" He began as he stepped into my office, that was as long he got before he caught sight of his daughter. "Renesmee, what are you doing here?" He asked, shocked. I turned to me and I pretended to look over the lock, as if something was wrong with it. "Good morning, dad. Niall told me you would be here. I swear, that guy knows everything!" She was better at this than me. It's probably because of all the lies she had told about her secrets, I thought bitterly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch today? Or if you're busy we can take it another day." He still looked back and forth between Renesmee and I, who was still trying to figure out what exactly, was wrong with the perfectly fine lock. "Why didn't you just call me?" He questioned and this was the moment I had feared. "My battery died because I forgot to load it tonight. So I figured before I went home to load it I could just ask you in person."

If he believed that story I was one lucky man. Ed looked over his shoulder at me. I noticed the look in the corner of my eye. "Seriously this is a death trap", I said to myself. I picked up my phone and made a phone call telling the janitor to take a look on the lock. "So, lunch?" Renesmee repeated. I left the lock and sat down in my chair behind the desk. I noticed my tie lying on the floor by his feet and prayed he wouldn't notice it. I did my best not to look at it. My heart was beating so loud I could hear it in my ears. I got sweaty and my hands were shaking. "I'm so sorry, Renesmee. I would love to have lunch but today I am so busy, but how about you, mom and I go have dinner tonight?" Tonight? What about me?

"Well, tonight I'm busy, but how about sometime next year." I laughed because it was funny. It was only a few days until New Year's Eve. I think Ed Cullen smiled as well, I couldn't know for sure because I was pretending reading emails on my computer. "Sounds good, darling." He kissed her cheek and she smiled afterward, I could tell by the stiffness in her shoulders that she was still angry with him about the stalker advices he had placed on her clothes and in her car. She waved goodbye to me and when her father didn't look back at her she mimed "That was close!" I looked back and forth between her and the tie and she silently picked it up before leaving the room. Ed Cullen was still looking in his briefcase for some papers so he didn't notice our silent conversation. Lucky me.

**Woah! That was close! Tell me what you think about the story or just keep reading.**

**Stay awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you once again for the reviews, and I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

At the end of the day I let out a huge sigh and closed my eyes for a second. Masen waited for me in the doorway. "I have a tape to show you, it's from the factory." He announced as we got in the car. Ugh, this too.

This day had been way too eventful for me. First Renesmee surprising me with sex, which was nice, but then that little surprise from her father arrived. _He_ arrived. Then he stayed for at least an hour going through the budget and discounts or something. I was way too nervous to pay attention. After that the janitor came and took a look on the working lock and I had to come up with some shitty story about how it had locked all by itself. And after that my assistant told me that one of my biggest costumers had just died and we had to cancel the entire order. So that was my day, and now it was this too. "Do I have to, I'm exhausted", I said and closed my eyes to demonstrate exactly how tired I was.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Black. It will only take a few minutes." He took out his phone, of course he had the tape in there. He hit play and handed me the phone. I watched the group of people that jumped on my machines, ran and did back flips off them. "What the hell is this?" I asked no one in particular and looked closer. The people with the white masks was flying and jumping of my machines as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "I looked it up. They call it Parkour. It's like a sport and an artform for them." He took the phone out of my hands and showed me another video. It was the same people but this time they were jumping of buildings and climbing walls and not my machines. I had to be impressed.

He took the phone once again and we were back in my factory, this time it was a close up on one of the white masks. It was the girl I had seen before in my garage. She stood right in front of the security camera and lifted her mask just enough for the camera to catch a smirk and I froze. "No fucking way."

The phone almost slipped out if my hand. "Mr. Black?" I didn't reply. This was not possible, it wasn't her. This wasn't one of her secret. No! This wasn't her. This was not her lips, not her smirk. It had to be someone else. Her voice echoed in my mind.

"Curiosity, it's a funny thing, isn't it?"

"Goodbye, gentlemen."

That smirk.

It had to be a coincidence, there was no chance it was the same girl.

Is this why I had thought she looked familiar at that masquerade this Halloween. I had seen her in a mask more than once, that's why she seemed familiar.

"That's Miss Cullen." No shit Masen! I had no idea what to do now. Should I tell her I know? Should I get angry, should I call the police?

No, of course not. I would wait for her to come over. And then just tell her that I know. Yeah, that's good. "Mr. Black?"

"I'm fine, Masen. Just a little bit surprised." That was a bit of an understatement. The girl I had been fucking for months turns out to be a girl under a white mask that breaks into my properties. How the hell does she do it? Those are code locks, how can she possible have figured out an eight numbered code? Had she looked in my files at my office at home while I was asleep? She wouldn't do that, would she?

I noticed we had reached the huge building I lived in. I stepped out and thanked Lucas for the ride. Masen followed as I stepped into the elevator. "Do you think she's dangerous?" I asked him. I doubted she was, but what was she after?

He had a stern expression on his face; I could tell he was in work-mode. "I don't know, but the fact that she broke into the factory and the Custody makes me worried." I nodded.

Maybe she was, but was she a danger for me, or just for herself?

Despite the fact that she was crazy and probably a delinquent as well didn't make me like her any less. I wasn't even angry. A part of me still didn't believe that it was her on the footage.

She did say she had secrets, my subconscious told me.

We reached the fifteenth floor and I stepped out. It was almost eight o'clock. She would be coming over soon. "I'll be around", Masen told me before disappearing into his room over by the kitchen. I sat down in the couch, zapped between all the channels and waited for Renesmee to arrive. I got nervous, I wasn't used to dealing with this kind of stuff.

You know, take someone in the act.

The elevator door opened and she called my name. I locked eyes with Masen who was hiding in his room. "I'm in the living room!" I yelled back and she came walking in like some kind of angel. How was I supposed to do this? She walked up to me, took the remote from me and switching the TV off. She straddled me and I placed my hands on her magnificent thighs. She smirked and I remembered what I was supposed to do. "What did you do last night?"

"I slept, you know with all the nights I spend with you I need some time to catch up on the actually sleep." She was lying to me.

"Don't lie." I murmured and looked her right in the eyes. I was not going to budge this time, I wanted her to tell me the truth. I had earned it.

"I know you broke into the engine factory and went all parkour on my machines. I also know it was you in the Custody."

She looked terrified. She climbed off my knee and started walking back and forth in front of me. She tugged her hair and I could tell she was slowly panicking.

"You were not supposed to find out about that it was-"

"A secret." I finished for her. I wanted to but I wouldn't bring up the whole everything-is-a-secret- argument.

"It's also illegal", I informed her. She gave me that No-shit-look. "I know, that's kind of the point. It's a challenge. The only reason we broke into your properties is because the security is high and you have a lot of good stuff to jump on."

"How the hell did you get in, by the way?" She hesitated.

"I'm serious, those engines are my job, it's my life. I've worked on those since I was _seventeen._ Don't you get that?!" I was raising my voice now and I could see Masen watching us from the corner of my eye. Why did she have to be like this, all mysterious as if everything was a game?!

"We _never_ ruin anything. All we want is the challenge."

"Who the fuck is 'we'?" I would make sure they got locked up.

"I don't know their names, in case we ever got caught we couldn't rat each other out."

She got to be fucking kidding me?! I was staring at her with my mouth open wide. Who was this woman? She was a criminal and I slept with her.

"Jacob, please don't tell the cops, I promise I will never break into anything that belongs to you ever again." It was like I had no control over what was going on and I hated it.

This was exhausting. I wanted to know what more she was hiding and why, but I feared she would leave if I asked too much. And I needed her. It was something about her that made me feel good and happy and satisfied. I couldn't let her go just yet.

I sighed before I made up my mind. "I won't, but seriously, don't even think about breaking into _any_ building or jump off roofs. You're gonna give me a heart attack one day." She smiled, relived, and hugged me quickly. I wasn't so sure I had forgiven her yet but her smiles made it hard to stay angry at her.

"I promise not to break into any building…" I waited for her to finish the sentence but she didn't. I grabbed her upper arms and pulled her away from me so I could see her face.

She got a guilty face before continuing. "…but I can't promise I won't jump of any roofs." I gave her a dead serious look and grabbed her shoulders. "Stop, you'll have yourself killed one day."

She mumbled something under her breath. It sounded like "Not you too." I decided to drop it and nodded to Masen. He could go home. I could tell he wasn't so sure about leaving me alone with her but after a second nod he raised his hand as a wave and left in the lift. I made a mental note to upgrade the security systems.

I couldn't keep myself from smiling down at her. "Where were we before the whole you-are-a-criminal- argument?" I asked and sunk back into the couch with her over me. I swear that smirk would cause me some massive trouble someday. It had already begun when I thought about it.

"You're a little monster, you know that right?" I grinned when she laughed and kissed me neck. "Loch Ness Monster." I had no idea where that came from but out of nowhere I had come up with the perfect nickname. "Nessie." I said, chocked of my own brains capability.

It was perfect. I was so happy I had finally figured out a normal nickname for my girl, I didn't even reply to her kisses. She pulled away and gave me a look, wondering what the hell I was doing. "Re- _Ness_- mee, do you get it? Ness, Loch Ness monster, Nessie?" She cocked an eyebrow. "So instead of coming up with a normal nickname you decide to name me after The Loch Ness Monster?" I didn't care if it pissed her off, it was perfect.

"But you really are a little monster." I pulled her off my knee and threw her on the big sofa. I climbed on top of her. She liked that, she had told me a few weeks ago. My hand worked itself up her thigh and pulled her tights down. She bit her lip and I kissed them hard. My fingers climbed to her panties and I stroke her on the outside. She whimpered and a happy smile spread across her lips. My dick was throbbing but today was going to be the day I finally would see her legs wrapped around my neck. I needed a big ass mirror; I did have one in the hallway. I pulled my fingers out of her wet core. "What are you doing, mister?" she questioned. "I'll be right back", I promised and jogged to the hallway. This couldn't be too heavy right? I lifted it of the wall and almost broke my back. "Fuck! Ness, some help, please?" Her new nickname felt awesome to use. "What are you doing, Jacob?!" She screamed as the mirror slipped out of my hands and collided with the floor. It scattered into a million pieces and Renesmee threw herself up on a small table not to get cut. I just stood there, with empty hands, watching the mess before me. "Well, that's seven years of bad luck." My monster stated before starting to laugh her ass off. She didn't stop until she was crying. I joined her when most of the shock had calmed down. I walked over the mess, happy I was wearing shoes. I lifted her of the small table and carried her bridal style to my bedroom. "I guess I have to cancel my plans", I said, a bit unhappy that my dream wouldn't come true. "What was the plan, if I may ask?" Should I tell her? She was the one writing porn, this couldn't be too awkward right?

"I want to see your legs wrapped around my neck", I confessed, a tiny bit embarrassed. "Oh", she said. She was thinking in silence about my confession while I put her down on my bed. "Well, why don't we just film it?" That was the biggest shock today. I couldn't close my mouth. "Are you serious?" I asked her, this was too good to be true. "If you show it to anyone I will cut your balls off", she threatened. Well, that seemed legit.

**So? What did you think? Don't worry, he hasn't forgiven her for what she did just yet. **

**Review or follow or favorite this story, it would mean a lot and make me _very_ happy. **

**Or just keep reading!**

**Stay awesome**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews, I love reading all of them. And I'm sorry if things are a little confusing right now, but I hope this chapter explaines at least a bit.**

**Enjoy! **

I woke up the next morning by Renesmee talking to me. "Jacob, get the fuck up!" She shook me hard. It was too early for sex, the light streaming in my window was grey but it was still too light. I buried my face in the pillow, I wanted to sleep. "Your friends are here", she announced. What? I shot straight up. Nessie was half dressed, putting her bra on.

"Of course he's in the bedroom if Little Vixen is here." How the hell did they know that name? Renesmee's face was probably matching mine. "Good morning!" Quil and Embry said as they stepped into my bedroom, not even knocking. They saw a shirtless Renesmee and Quil immediately looked away, he really loved Claire. Embry on the other hand gave her a bright smile and decided to shake her hand. To my surprise she wasn't in such hurry to put her blouse on. Well a bra was the same as bikini. Why would I get pissed? But Embry did hold on to her hand a little too long, I had to throw a pillow on him. "Hey!" I warned and he took a step back. "So what happened to the mirror in the hallway? Or haven't you noticed?" Quil grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "It slipped", I explained and sat up in my bed. I couldn't leave the bed because I wasn't so comfortable with my friends seeing my junk. Renesmee tucked her blouse into her waist high skirt. "What time is it?" She asked and Embry was happy to help her. "It's like twelve."

"Shit! I'll see you later Jake, nice to meet you guys", she said.

"Wait! We were going to ask you two what you were doing for New Year's Eve", Quil asked. What were we doing? I didn't have any plans and the look on Nessie's face told me that she hadn't either. I didn't even know that we were celebrating it together. "Uh…?"

"Are we…?" She began and I shrugged. This was awkward. "Guys, you are friends, right?" Quil asked and we both nodded slowly. "And friends celebrate New Year's Eve together, so Claire, Embry and I will come here and we can go out to some clubs, okay?" That sounded good. "Sounds…" Renesmee looked at me as if to check if this was okay. "Great. It sounds great!" I finished. She smiled sweetly before saying good bye once again. I shooed my friends out of my room so I could get dress. I found them rummaging through my fridge. "So, what are we going to do today?" Embry asked with his mouth stuffed. "I have no idea what the two of you will do. I'm going to work and won't be here until late since I obviously slept through half the day." I said and poured myself a cup of coffee I suspected Masen had brewed.

"Take the day off, you've done nothing but working. Remember that time you promised you wouldn't turn into a hardworking and lots-of-money-making ass?" Quil reminded me. Had I turned into that?

"Who was it again that got cars for Christmas?" I asked and scratched my chin, pretending to think, and they got quiet real quick. "Is it okay if we hang around here, then?" I nodded.

"Go head, but _don't_ touch anything! I will call someone to clean that mirror up, when they come, let them in." I said before the elevator door closed in front of me.

"Will do… _master",_ Embry added and I flipped him the finger the last thing I did.

* * *

Okay, so Renesmee did this thing called parkour... She broke into the Custody and my factory with a bunch of guys I did not know. And clearly she didn't either, or she lied. It wouldn't have been the first time, after all.

Her favorite color was green, her hobbies included writing and jumping off buildings. Isn't that what all 23 year olds do? Live a little, write some porn. It's normal right? I had no idea who I was trying to convince but it wasn't working. Renesmee was insane. Literally insane. It bothered me that she was like that. I knew how it would end, she would get caught and sent to jail, probably. But at the same time it... it turned me on, I guess. That must be the reason why I still hung out with her. I should have ended things last night when I found out she was a delinquent, but I just couldn't. I couldn't do that to my dick. He loved her. Okay, now _I'm_ insane.

So what would I do from now on? Pretend I didn't know this? That would be impossible. Should I end it? No, like i said, i couldn't do that to my dick. Renesmee was the best booty call I had had in years. I couldn't let her go that easily.

"Can somone please help me!" I groaned and burried my face in my hands. I was a fucktard, an dumb fucktard. My phone rang and I cursed loudly when I saw that it was Embry calling. Again.

"What now?" I growled for the third time in the past ten minutes. "Why the hell do you have two toothbrushes?" Embry questioned. Why the fuck does he thinks I had two toothbrushes? Renesmee slept over all the time; of course she needed a toothbrush.

"It's Renesmee's", I replied. I could hear him confirming what they had thought to Quil. "Oh, that's bad." I heard him say faintly in the background. "And why is that?" I took a spin on my chair and rolled over to a cabin in the back of the room, getting a map filled with papers. "First, it's the toothbrush, then some clothes and the next thing you know you are marrying this girl." I laughed.

"Yeah, not likely," I said to keep _them_ calm. On the other hand, I was freaking out. Married? I wouldn't be surprised if I did, my dick was currently controlling my life, so why not?

No, we don't have that kind of relationship. No! We're not boyfriend and girlfriend, not even close. We meet, we fuck, and sometimes we eat, sleep and maybe watch an episode of _How I Met Your Mother._ That's all. "So you have no feelings what so ever for this girl?" Quil was the one with the phone now. "I like to hang out with her, that's all. She's fun and_ great_ in bed." I stated, my dick agreed. Maybe I should see a therapist, I'm starting to believe that satan has possesed my dick. Or really I was going insane, I thought my dick had his own brain.

"I know this might sound okay now but soon one of you will fall in love with the other and then it's all going to fuck up because the other won't feel the same and you will never speak to each other again. Do you want that?"

"Of course not", I replied, feeling uneasy. I didn't want that to happen, I loved hanging out with her. If we ever split up I wouldn't want us to become enemies, knowing one of us was in love with the other. Fuck me… There were two possible ways out of this. We end up as enemies or we get married. I knew that those were the only two options, because the whole we-stay-friends thing never worked out, I had seen enough chick-flicks to know that. "Fuck me", I muttered after hanging up. _Fuck me._

**I hoped that cleared out why Jacob wasn't angrier at her. And since Jacob is lightly retarded he hasn't realized that he's actually in love with Nessie. That's why he keeps her around.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story this far, next chapter will be up in no time. If you don't want to miss it, all you have to do is _follow _the story.**

**Stay awesome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry i haven't updated in a few days, i hate it just as muvh as you do. To my defense i have tons of homework this and the next week so please bare with me until after that. **

**Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

"Is she here soon?" Claire asked, excited to meet Renesmee. "Probably", I replied, chugging down my third beer. It was New Year's Eve and we were at a club waiting for Renesmee. She was half an hour late, I started to wonder if she had gotten another cat thrown in her face.

Embry had found a couple of girls and one of them wouldn't stop touching my leg. She whispered things in my ear that I wasn't so up for doing. I wasn't going to hook up with her but she didn't get the wink. I was with Nessie now, and she was more than enough. I sighed and turned away from the brunette, she had just started stroking my arm. "I will let you buy me a drink", the brunette whispered in my ear.

Oh, how generous of you, thank you! That's all I wanted my whole life. Buy you a drink would be a privilege! I took my wallet out and handed her a twenty, she could buy he own drink. I'd do anything so she'll leave. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth turned into an O. "You're Jacob Black?" She said slowly when she saw my driver license. "Yeah", I replied and grabbed her hand and put the twenty in it. She was quiet for a while when realizing who she was hitting on. "Lucky me!" She shrieked and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on my cheek. What the actual fuck?

"Help me!" I mimed to Quil but he was busy with Claire and Embry was trying his hardest to pay attention of what his "date" of the night was saying. She sure could talk a lot.

"Why don't you go and buy yourself a drink?" I said and unwrapped her arms around me. She smiled and grabbed my arm. "Come with me?" She pouted with her lips and looked at me with her version of puppy eyes. "Nah, I'm good." Seriously, someone save me. And someone did.

"Hey baby", Renesmee said and captured my lips with her soft ones. She tilted my head back and gave me a long, sparkling kiss, the only way she could. When she pulled back she gave the brunette a big smile and slid down in my lap. Thank you!

"I don't think we've met, I'm Renesmee. Jacob's girlfriend", she said politely but everyone could make out the poison in her voice. The brunette shook my favorite girl's hand and looked terrified.

"Nice to meet you", she said slowly and turned to her friend for help. I noticed everyone was watching us with big eyes. Renesmee was a good actor, I'll give her that, but she was equally scary when she wanted to be. "Hannah, come with me?" The brunette said and they both left the booth and never came back.

"Girlfriend?!" Everyone attacked us with questions at the same time. Renesmee slid of my knee and grinned. "Thank you", I said and ignored my friends. "Don't worry, it was fun", she said and took sip of my beer. "I believe we actually haven't met!" She said and turned to Claire. This time she sounded a lot nicer. They shook hands, and I got a feeling they would get along just fine.

"I want to thank you too." Embry said and put an arm around her. "Why couldn't you have made out a little with me as well to get Hannah to leave earlier?" I knew he was joking but I still glared at him.

"Next time", Renesmee promised. "I thought I was special", I said with a pretend sad voice. "Don't worry, I've got enough tricks up my sleeve for all of you."

"Secrets as well", I added before thinking. Fucking beer! I took another sip. I could tell I had hit a soft spot.

"What did we say about the secrets Jacob?" She said and raised a cold eyebrow, I felt like a kid who was being scolded by his mom. I've kind off missed this. "Don't mention them." I chanted and she nodded slowly.

"Good boy." Oh no, now she was scary again. The others in the booth could tell there was something going on.

"I'm going to get a drink, do you guys want something, my treat." My friends ordered while I sat quietly thinking about why the fuck I had been so stupid. Did this mean I wasn't going to get laid the first thing next year?

Why did she have to be that angry, it could just have been a joke? It was pissing me of that she always got angry with me for the stupidest things. I shook my head at my friends, showing I didn't want to tell them. She came back with a bunch of drinks and a round of shots. She placed another bottle of my favorite beer in front of me. I grabbed the bottle and noticed something on the napkin that had been underneath the bottle. She had written something.

_Don't be mad at me_

This was the first time I had seen her handwriting. I smiled at her and put the napkin in my front pocket of my jacket. I placed my hand on her thigh and let it slide up a little bit under the dress. She intertwined her fingers in mine and placed a quick kiss on my neck, she whispered a few things we would do later tonight and she was forgiven.

* * *

We were somewhere in the Seattle, watching the fireworks. Renesmee was under my arm looking up on the sky with tired eyes. She was a little bit blurry but I didn't care, she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever known. The countdown from ten had started and when we reached one I couldn't help but bend down and tilt her head up using my index finger. I pressed my lips to hers. So soft, it was incredible how soft her lips were. "Happy New Year, Ness." I said quietly when my lips left hers. We were surrounded by drunken morons who was sweating and screaming but somehow this was perfect. She was perfect. Ah, she smelled so good. She giggled and kissed me again. "Happy New Year, Jake", she said softly and then we returned to watching the fireworks above our heads.

* * *

Something was wrong when I woke up the next morning. Where am I? What was that pain? I feel a little bit sick. I opened my eyes and light almost blinded me. "Fuck!" The noise of my own voice cut into my ears like a million babies screaming at the same time. "Shut up", a weak voices said in my ear, I recognized it as Renesmee's. Okay, so at least she was here.

"Where are we?" I whispered back, not daring to raise my voice any higher than that or open my eyes in fear of going blind. "No idea." She replied before throwing herself out of bed. I had no idea where she went after that. I think I went back to sleep after that.

I felt slightly better when I woke up the next time. It was darker now, I could tell, and tried open one of my eyes. I was in Renesmee's bedroom. She was nowhere to be found. I rolled out of the bed and sat on the edge before most of the dizziness had worn off. My body and head was aching and when I tried to stand up my foot couldn't carry me and I fell right back in the bed. "Holy mother of God", I groaned. When the fuck did I hurt my ankle? I tried to remember the previous night but all I could come up with was us leaving the club. Did we watch fireworks? I think so…?

I rolled over to check the time. It was almost one in the middle of the day. I tried my luck again, I stood up but this time not on my aching foot. Water, I needed water. I limped to the bathroom and drank directly from the tap. Renesmee had a nice bathroom. What the fuck is she doing? Renesmee was sleeping next to the toilet, her hair was messy and by looking closer I could tell she had a busted lip. What had happened to her? "Ness?" I said and shook her slowly. She hushed at me while keeping her eyes closed. Without a word I help her sit up, leaning against a small, tall closet with towels in it. I would carry her to the bed but I didn't trust my foot. "Where do you keep your aspirin?" I whispered to keep us both from cringing in pain when our heads protested. She lifted a slender finger and pointed towards the small cabin beside the towel closet. I stood up and found the aspirin just as I opened the small cabinet door. I took the glass on the sink and filled it with water for her, I gave her two pills and then I took two for myself and headed towards the kitchen. On my way I found Embry sleeping _under_ the couch. That had to be really comfortable. It was way to light for me in the kitchen. Why did it have to be sunny today? I closed the cabinet door carefully after taking a glass. The big glass of water was exactly what I needed. I swallowed the aspirins and another glass of water. I needed darkness, this light were killing me. Half way back to the bedroom I met Nessie, she took my water and swept the glass. "More", she orderedand I took her back to the kitchen. "What happened to your foot?" She asked while sipping on the water. "What happened to your lip?" I questioned since I couldn't remember what happened to me. "My lip?" She used the microwave as a mirror and groaned when she saw the small cut. She sat down around the kitchen island and leaned on her elbows. "It feels like I ate shit", she said and I guessed that was her nausea. "Maybe you did", I said and sat down next to her. Her head shot up and she stared at me. "Did I? I can't remember anything." She groaned before waiting for my answer. Embry called from the living room. "Can somebody help me?" He said and I limped over there, Renesmee followed. We lifted one side of the couch together so he could roll out. To my surprise did Nessie laugh, it was nice. "How did you end up under there?"

"I don't know." Embry said. It seemed like none of us remembered anything. Maybe Quil and Claire did. Speaking of, where were they? "Have you seen Quil and Claire?" I asked Renesmee and Embry, both of them shook their heads. Where the hell were they?

**What did you think?**

**Oh, and by the way. At first I had a plan to write another story after this, a sequel but from Renesmee's POV but I think I'll just continue on this one. Or would you like to read from her point of view. Please tell me!**

**Say awesome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I think I will continue this story instead of starting a new one from Renesmee's perspective. But i think i will mx it up a bit so you can red from both POVs. Well, i haven't really decided yet... we'll see.**

**Anywaaaay.. Enjoy!**

It took us a while to find them in the closet in the hall they were hiding in. Claire remembered that they hid in there to scare someone, but no one ever came. We had a good laugh about that.

We all sat down around Renesmee's kitchen island and tried to fill in the blanks. "I think you jumped from a statue, Jake", Claire said after a while of thinking. So that's why my ankle is twisted? Well, it hurt like hell. I would have to go and check it up, so it wasn't broken or something.

There was a pile of things on the table. Among all of the water glasses and the large package of ice cream we all shared were coins, recites, a map over Seattle and an grape. I had found it in my front pocket of my shirt. "Okay, so here's a receipt from the club we went to first. Holy mother of God!" Embry screamed, making everyone hush him. I took it from him and read the amount of money we had spent in that place. It was a lot. I mean like, really a lot. Next item was the map. When we unfolded it read "Vagina Ville" over the entire thing. Embry laughed so we figured he was the one who had written that. The only thing we had to go on was the coins and the grape. That wasn't much, a grape, seriously?

"Want one?" Renesmee asked and put the rest of the rank in front of us, so at least it came from here. That was good to know.

We sat quietly, passing the ice cream back and forth between us. Everyone thinking about this night. How much did we drink? To judge from the receit it was a lot. "Everyone check your phones!" Claire blurted out. I felt on my pockets but they were empty, I hoped it had fallen out in Nessie's apartment at least. I wasn't so happy about the thought of losing it while we were still out.

"Hey, I found a video." Claire was the first one to speak. "Well, about twenty to be exact", she corrected. This was good; we all go together on one side so we could watch them. The first one sucked; there was nothing on it, just black. "I'm guessing we're hiding in the closet…" Quil said, slight ashamed. We jumped forward a few videos and this one we could actually watch.

"Look, I can climb just like you do!" I saw myself scream at Nessie and started to climb a statue of a naked man. No, no, no! What the hell is wrong with me? There was some noise and blurry for a while but the next thing we saw was I jumping, trying to catch a branch, I suppose, of a nearby tree but failing completely. There was a gasp from everyone followed by loud laughter, including myself. So that's what happened, Claire was right. I glared at my foot and then cursed myself. I'm a moron. Renesmee snickered beside me. Maybe it was sort of fun. "Where is this?" Embry questioned. It looked like we were in a park or something, nothing I recognized.

"Next video!" I ordered, not wanting to see more of my total failing. Next video we were actually in Renesmee's apartment. She was standing on top of the very same kitchen island, her shirt was off and she was dancing to some weird indie music. Claire was standing under her, throwing money on her. This time I laughed while Renesmee looked like she wanted to sink through the floor. "Stripping, huh?" I mocked and she nudged me with her elbow. "How's that foot going of yours? Still dancing?" She shot back. "Shut up."

The next video that was able to make anything out from was from the living room. Embry was on the floor, doing the worm. Well, trying. Quil was dancing by himself in a corner. I had no idea what I was doing, some kind of handstand maybe. Renesmee was lying on the floor, next to Embry, doing some kind of dance with her shoulders. She burst into laughter for nothing special and I started wonder if we had taken any drugs. Claire swiped with her finger over the cracked screen and the next picture caused my heart to stop. No, this was not happening. I saw myself in a tattoo shop, lying on a table with my shirt off, both of my thumbs up. The tattoo artist was doing something on my back. Renesmee was the first one to pull my shirt up. "What is it?!" I screamed. Dear lord, dear God. Don't let me have a tattoo.

Renesmee burst into hysterical laughter and everyone hurried to look at the dreadful thing inked into my skin forever. "Tell me!" I said, spinning around, trying to see my own back. I caught sight of something colorful. Oh no… "I'm dying!" Renesmee laughed, tears streaming down her face. Embry, Quil and Claire were also laughing loudly. "Wait, stand still. I have to take a picture", Claire said and I heard the familiar sound of an IPhone camera. I took the phone from her and almost fainted. I have a tramp stamp. A fucking butterfly was flying out of my ass. I stared at the picture not really believing this was really happening. I had a _tramp stamp_!

"Renesmee?!" The call from the hallway caused me to hand back the phone, with panicked hands. "Shit! Jacob, hide!" Renesmee hissed when we recognized the voice of her parents. I dove over a table and behind the couch Embry had been sleeping under. "What on earth happened in here?" My foot was screaming in pain and I had to bit my arm so I wouldn't too. I stayed down, knowing that I was screwed if Ed Cullen saw me now.

"Mom, dad. I totally forgot about the lunch. I am so sorry! I was out with my friends last night and things got pretty wild." She was so honest. Well, it was not like she could come up with a lie when all of the evidence was right there under their nose. Knocked over chairs, cans and bottles of alcohol all over the place, trash in every corner and a confetti, I mean, it was pretty obvious what had happened.

"So these are your friends?" It was Bella Cullen who talked now.

"Yes, Embry, Quil and Claire." I was guessing she made gestures toward each and one of them. I begged to God they wouldn't think it was funny to expose me. If they did Ed Cullen would immediately shred our contract. "Nice to meet you", Embry said and I had never heard him this polite. Did he fear I would take back the car I had given him? I would if he exposed me. "Same to you. This is actually the first time we met anyone of Renesmee's friends, how nice." What the hell did that mean? Didn't she have any other friends? Or were they all one of her secrets. "As long as you all are alright, I don't mind you tearing your apartment apart. But I would actually prefer if you took it a little bit gentler next time. I am paying for it, remember?" Ed Cullen paid for his daughter's apartment, why did he do that. She had made a fortune out of her porn- I mean, erotic books.

"I guess, we have to take that lunch some other time." Edward said and it sounded as if they were leaving. "It would be nice if you picked up your phone, when we called though."

"I must have lost it. I'll get a new one today", Renesmee said and I dared to stick my head up. Renesmee had her back at me and I noticed something weird. Ha! I wasn't the only one with proof that this night happened. A big part of her hair had been chopped off to her shoulders. That would be nice to tell her later. I could tell by the quick look on Ed's face that he wasn't pleased about this. I hid again in case he would decide to look over the room. "We'll clean up", Renesmee assured her dad. "Take care, sweetie", Bella could sense the tension in the room and was smart enough to leave. "Nice to meet you all", she said again before there was a choir of "Bye."

When the door closed I crawled back to the kitchen. "Moses, that was close." I said and stroke Renesmee's head. She raised an eyebrow because I never did anything like that. She must be wondering what the hell I was doing. Her hair was actually really soft. "Nice hair", I said. I couldn't hide my grin. "Oh my god!" Claire said and covered her mouth with her hands. This got Nessie's attention and she hurried to the bathroom in her bedroom. There was high pitched scream and I laughed with the guys. Claire hurried to the bathroom to help her new found friend out.

This day was actually kind of funny if I didn't think about the giant moth on my back.

**Okay, so I wanted to write something different and more realistic. I mean these are the kind of things that could happen after a wild night out and i figured that Jacob and the rest would have to suffer the consequenses.**

**Please review and follow the story so you'll know when the next chapter is up.**

**Stay awesome!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Another chapter. As i said earlier, i have so much homework and I really shouldn't be doing this right now but i really wanted to update. Next chapter will probably be up in a few days.**

**But until then I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

At the end of the day, Renesmee had her hair cut off and she looked extremely hot with her hair to her shoulders. It wasn't as curly which was kind of sad but I liked her new hair. I had booked a time for tattoo removal and it would take twelve _fucking_ weeks to get this shit of my back.

"Hey", I said and pressed the hot woman in front of me up against a wall. "Hi", she smiled.

"I like your hair", I told her and she made a grimace. "Promise me you will never let me get that drunk again."

"I promise." She pressed her lips against mine and backed me up towards the couch. I fell and landed softly with her over me. She straddled me and put her hair behind her ears. When she had long hair it would always fall in my face, this was a nice change. She was already in motion to take her shirt of when the bell rang.

She sighed loudly and got up to get the door. I moved so I wasn't visible from the doorway in case it was her parents again. "Renesmee, I miss you!" A guy slurred and I got up. What the hell was this?

"What are you doing here, Matt?" She asked, slightly bored. How well did she know this guy?

"You're a bitch, you know that, right? I gave you everything and you just tossed me away." Wow, this guy was clearly drunk. I stepped into view, in case Renesmee needed me. "Who the hell are you?" Matt asked me and stumbled forward. "No wait, I don't care but you better run, buddy, before you fall in love with this coldhearted bitch right here, isn't that right, baby?" He turned to Nessie and she crossed her arms, bothered that he was here.

"Oh, yeah?" I said calmly. I didn't want him to get pissed off; I just wanted him to leave.

"It happens to all of her_ toys_, just ask the other guys. Same thing happened to them. We have all told her that we loved her and that's when she throws us away, as if we are trash!" He raised his voice and looked between Renesmee and I.

She was angry, I could tell. I was confused. Toys? The other guys? I was well aware that she had had sex before she met me, but with how many and why would he call Drunk Matt call himself a toy?

"You're just another toy, dude. Run before you end up like the rest of us." Was this guy high or something? I looked over at Ness again and she looked as if she had had about it. "Time to go, Matt", she said and took his arm. "You cut your hair, I like it", he said softly and cupped her cheek. Anger built up inside of me and I wanted to take her far away from him. She was mine now, why would she let him touch her like that? "Bye, Matt. Don't come here again, okay?" She said and took his hand gently off her cheek and scooted him out of the door. "You're the devil!" He yelled and took another sip of the beer in his hand. She closed the door quickly and locked it.

"What was that?" I questioned as she leaned against the door, closing her eyes. She didn't answer so I tried my luck. "An ex?" She opened her eyes and walked past me. "Didn't you hear? He was just one of my toys." She was clearly upset about this but tried to hide it with a sharp edge to her voice. She sat down in the couch and covered her face with her hands. Her toys… The guys she had slept with. I was just another toy. The realisation hit me like a kick in the stomach.

"Am I just like them?" I asked just to be sure, I remained on my feet even though my knees felt very week at the moment. But if I sat down I knew I was just going to lose it. "No, not yet." She replied twisting her short hair between her fingers. Not yet. That meant I definitely would become. I felt so empty, like I had been used, well I had. I thought we were at least as much as friends. Clearly not...

"You should go", she said quietly, not looking at me. "Why?" I asked. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to know what made me different from the other guys Drunk Matt had been talking about. He warned me not to fall in love with her. "Don't you want to?" She asked and finally looked at me. Her eyes, I loved them. I really did. They were empty, like all of her feelings had vanished. "Not yet."

She sighed once again. "What's the difference between them and me?"

Her answer was clear, it was as if she knew exactly what to say. As if she had planned it.

"You're not in love with me."

She's right, I wasn't. But what the hell did this have to do with anything. The tension in the room was suffocating me, it was terrible. Now I really wanted to leave. "And if I am?" I asked, hypothetically.

"If you are... then we're done." Her voice was so emotionless. It was starting to scare me. Were we done already? Everything felt so wrong now. As if we really were done. I didn't want to sit down next to her in the couch, I didn't want to touch her or kiss her. She had actually hurt me and that was something I thought I was never going to experience. Now I wished I never had. "How many guys have you done this to?" They told her they were in love and she just tossed them away. Who did something that?

"Ten." She said quietly. I was number eleven. She wouldn't look at me, I guessed she was ashamed. There was something I had to know before I grabbed my stuff and left this apartment.

"Why do you do this?" It was a secret, I knew that. But if I was never going to see her again, what was the harm? She didn't say anything so I jumped to a conclusion. "It's because of your secrets, right? You are so terrified of someone finding out about all the _shit_ you do that you toss us away before we find out all of them." Suddenly the other guys and I had turned into an 'us'. I was hoping she would correct me and tell me I was completely wrong but her silence told me I was right. "Bye."

I walked towards the red big door because I couldn't promise not to fall in love with her. After all, she was pretty much perfect. Her looks, her humor, and her kindness even her smell affected me in a way I couldn't control.

I knew my love for her would come eventually, just like Quil had said. It had probably already begun, or else I wouldn't feel so shitty right now. I closed the door behind me and anger started to build up again. She really was selfish just like Drunk Matt had said, selfish and a horrible person. A part of me hoped I would never have to see her again, I wouldn't be able to handle that.

**I hope you are still reading my story this far because if you are I LOVE you. Seriously.**

**Please review or keep reading!**

**Stay awesome!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm finally updating! So sorry it's been so long, school has been crazy and still is but I decided that this was more important right now. And funnier. **

**Enjoy!**

My family was sitting in my living room. They had come over for my birthday. Rebecca and her family had returned to Hawaii but dad, Rachel and her family was here. Masen had taken the day off and was now chatting with my dad. It pleased me they got along since both of them acted like my dad. Claire and Quil had come and so had Embry. They knew I had ended things with Renesmee and didn't fell like talking about it. I still felt so used, I felt just like another number. Number eleven to be correct, I wondered if she had found number twelve yet. I was angry at her, but I missed her too. Sometimes I thought about calling her but my pride got in the way.

"Open you presents'!" My nephews were more excited about my birthday than I was. "Okay, okay. Calm down." I joked and started with the biggest. "You know it's a little hard giving the man who already has everything birthday gifts", my sister complained. I assured them I would be happy no matter what it was. I ripped the paper off and opened the cardboard box. It was empty, except for a small envelope on the bottom. My sister grinned and I shook my head. I opened the envelope as I turned to my nephews. "Was this your idea?" I asked them and meant the giant box. They nodded happily.

I read the card. A weekend on a skiing resort, nice, I really needed that. "Thank you, exactly what I need." I said gratefully. I really needed to get away from the city and everyone in it, especially one person in particular.

I got an album from Claire, Embry and Quil. I gave them a skeptical look before opening it. The first picture showed the giant butterfly tramp stamp on my back. I closed it quickly so no other would see the shame I currently had on my back. I had only had one removal appointment this far, and I tell you it hurt like hell. "Thanks", I groaned and put the album away.

"What was it?" I held it far from Paul. He would never let it go if he saw the tattoo. My friends were red in their faces, trying to keep the laughter from escaping. "You three, shut up." They collapsed on the kitchen floor in hysterical laughter. The rest of my guests had no idea what was going on.

"Good thing you snapped a picture of it though, it will be gone soon."

"Oh no, Jake! How are you going to fly without your wings?" That was actually a little bit funny.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on", Rachel said and crossed her arms. I cringed, I really didn't want anyone else to know. My nephew snapped the album out of my hands and it was too late. "No!"

She opened it and her eyes grew as big as golf balls. "Is this you?" She asked as the album was sent around the room. Masen and Paul laughed the loudest. "Yes." I grumbled. I turned around and lifted my shirt up so they could see the now slightly damaged tattoo.

When they had all calmed down and given me the album back. I opened the rest of my presents. The last one didn't have a card and everyone swore it wasn't from them. I saw Masen tense up. Bodyguard-mode activated.

"Open it, I doubt it's a bomb", Quil said. I untied the small ribbon and opened the little box. It was... a tie.

"Maybe it strangles you if you put it on", Quil tried again but after the serious look from Masen he stopped with his jokes. I picked it up from the box and rolled it out. This was my tie. This was the tie I had had on when we almost got caught having sex in my office. I looked in the box for maybe a not or something from Renesmee. But it was empty. "It says something in the lid", my dad said and made a motion to pick it up but I was faster. I took it and stood up and walked away so I could read it by myself.

_I thought maybe you wanted this back…_

_I'm sorry for being like this and please don't be mad at me_

_Happy Birthday_

_Renesmee_

She was sorry. That didn't change anything though. I knew I was acting like a little bitch but I honestly didn't have any energy left to deal with all of her secrets and her behavior. Ending things between her and I was the best thing I could do for the both of us. Besides, I didn't feel like getting rejected and tossed away just because that was something she always did.

"Jacob?" Rachel appeared behind the corner, looking worried. "It's nothing, let's eat some cake."

* * *

A week after my birthday i gave in and tried calling her. But she didn't answer. Maybe it was for the best. I was going to thank her for the tie but if she didn't answer, maybe I could just send a text.

What was wrong with me, seriously? I needed to man the fuck up and do something about this.

I took the following days off, I went to Forks and worked on the car Harry Clearwater had standing in his garage. It gave me some time to think. Harry and Sue had a son; he got a heart attack when he saw me in his garage. "Jacob Black", he said, surprised, before getting his shit together. "Um… I had no idea you would be here."

"Yeah sorry about that, Harry said I could fix this car up, he also told me it was yours", I explained and patted the car. "Will you make it fast?" He asked and grinned. I liked this kid. "Oh yes!" I answered before rolling under the car again. Even though I wanted to be alone, Seth was a good distraction. He was a happy kid, he was laughing at himself all the time. His sister that I met swiftly once was not so happy. "She just got dumped", Seth explained. Yeah, so was I. Well, not really but almost. I left before she could dump me. Anyway, Seth was nice. He got me lunch from the diner almost every time I came over.

It took me months to finish the car since I only had time to go there some weekends, and by this time Seth had gotten to become some kind of little brother to me, we even played on his PlayStation twice.

But he couldn't keep my thoughts of Renesmee away forever. At the weekdays she was all I thought about and whenever I talked to Ed Cullen it would sting a little in my heart. I guess Drunk Matt was right. It was better to run before I fell in love, but what feared me the most was that I think it was happening. I had never really been in love but I think this is what it felt like.

I missed her but since I knew that she wasn't in love with me and didn't care about me one bit I didn't call her again. These feelings had to disappear at some point, right?

I had seen her once in the past couple of months. She was leaving a restaurant just as I arrived. She was busy talking with a woman in her forties with a face like a Barbie doll to notice me. A part of me was happy she hadn't. She looked beautiful though, her hair was still short and she wasn't wearing much make up, and she was in black jeans. I loved when she was wearing jeans.

I hated her for doing this to me. Did she think about me? Did she dial my number than deleted the digits just like I did? Had she finally found herself a new, heartless, guy to mess with?

She published a new book, I bought it. There were some things I recognized in there, stuff we had done. Maybe that's where she got her inspiration from, guys she slept with, I mean. The main character in the book had red hair and I had a feeling she was describing herself. This book wasn't as rough as the once before had been, it was kind of sweet actually. This made me wonder what she liked, did she like the raw sex she had written about before, was that why she didn't settle with one guy. Because we couldn't fill her needs? I shook my head and finished the glass of water in my hand. "Are you ready to go, Mr. Black?" Masen asked and I nodded. There was a loud bang and suddenly everything went dark.

**Oh no! What happened? Read next chapter to find out!**

**Stay awesome!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I couldn't wait! So two chapter in one day, I consider that good, for a lazy ass like me. **

**Okay so just a little warning, this chapter will be from Renesmee's point of view.**

**I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

"Renesmee! It is so nice to see you again, dear. How was England?" My grandmother asked with soft eyes. "It was okay. A bit sad but I'm okay now." She hugged me and gave me her special smile she only gave me. It smelled so good in my grandparents' home. Esme had been cooking again the whole family was coming over, my parents, uncles, aunts and cousins. "Is anyone else here?" I asked my grandfather who had just appeared from some room in the gigantic house. "Yes, Emmett and Rosalie are in the saloon." Oh, the saloon. I dragged the O out in my mind.

I joined my uncle and aunt in the saloon. "Where's Henry?" I asked wondering where my teenage cousin was. "He's out with friends." Rosalie said as she hugged me tightly. "He thinks he is way to cool for family dinners." She added.

"Well tell him I think he definitely is", I said with a grin. My uncle pulled me into one of his famous bear hugs, one of those who crushed your ribs. "Don't break her before we get a chance to." I spun around to find my other uncle and aunt. Jasper and Alice. I hugged them as well before my grandmother called. It was ready for dinner. We sat down I noticed a person missing. "Where's dad, mom?" I asked.

"He will be late, there's a lot at the job right now. With the accident they don't really know what to do with the engines." She said and continued chewing as if this were old news. "What accident? Who got hurt?" I questioned. The engines, was it Jacob? Please don't let it be Jacob!

"Oh gosh, I forgot." My mother said and swallowed her bite with a sip of water. Hurry up, mother!

"Jacob Black was in a terrible accident. There was a gas leak on the floor above his apartment and the ceiling in his apartment fell in when the oven exploded."

I was fainting, black patterns covered my view and I got cold and sick to my stomach. "How bad is he?" I asked, not to eager. Our relationship was still a secret.

"Pretty bad, I heard. He's been in a coma for a couple of weeks." No, this wasn't happening. I needed to see him, make sure he was going to be okay. I put the napkin I had had in my knee up on the table and excused myself. I heard them calling after me and I knew for sure that this escape wouldn't go unnoticed. My mother would question me and I would have to tell her why I had run away to be next to Jacob Black's hospital bed.

* * *

"Hi, where's Jacob Black?" I asked the woman behind the counter. She had red lipstick and blue mascara. What the hell, who does that to themselves? "Plan four, section red, room 53", she said after some searching on her computer.

"Great, thanks!" I was on my way towards the elevator when she stopped me. "Are you family?" She asked. I returned to the desk.

"No, I'm…a friend." I wasn't really, not after I fucked everything up by telling him I was a slut and pushing him away.

"I'm sorry, you can't see him. Only family is allowed." She said, not sounding the slightest sorry.

"Are you kidding me right now?" I had to see him, is she really that much of an idiot to not realize that? "I'm sorry, miss", she apologized. This was a joke. I decided to try another angle.

"Okay-". I took a look at her name tag. "- Michelle, how much do you want? Twenty, fifty?" I took my valet out. I could tell she was tempted but she was too smart to take the money. "I'm sorry, miss", she repeated. "Hundred dollars and you let me up, okay?" I would gladly pay thousands of dollars just to see him, but my father taught me to always start low.

She was having an inner monolog so it took her a while to make up her mind. I didn't have time for this, I needed to see him!

"I can't. I'm afraid you will have to come back when Mr. Black wakes up. Friends will be allowed then." Bitch! I sighed, disliked, and headed out the entrance door. It was still snow on the ground; it was the begining of April so it would be gone soon. I looked up and wondered if my Jacob was in any of those windows. The sun blinded me and I decided that I was going to see him today! Who was Michelle the receptionist to stop me?

I sprinted back in. Michelle looked up just in time to see me heading for the stairs. "Security!" She yelled and I thanked myself for becoming a parkour enthusiast. I was faster than the two security guards that had been standing in the entrance. I was more flexible too and stairs was not a problem for me. Floor one, floor two, floor three, floor four, there we go! I got to the point where I had to choose if I would run left or right. What did Michelle the receptionist say? Floor four, section red, room 53. I read the signs just as I heard the two security guards make their way up the stairs. Section red, was to the right. I ran as fast as I could and had to jump over chairs in the hallway to come forward easier.

Nurses and doctors called after me, telling me to slow down but I ignored them and counted the signs with the numbers of the rooms as I ran past them. 15, 22, 35, 41, 50. Almost there! A set of hands grabbed my waist and I fought to get lose. "Stay still!" A mean looking guard told me and tried to get my hands into cuffs. I protested when his knee pressed down between my shoulder blades, I shrieked but kept fighting. I needed to see my Jacob. "Please, please! I need to see him!"

He was hurt, badly. What if he wasn't going to make it? I couldn't stand the idea of not ever seeing him again. He was the best friend I had had since Robin, and I couldn't lose him too. Tears escape from my eyes as the guards ganged up on me and I was chanceless. I hadn't cried since Robin's funeral. Not tears of sorrow anyway. I had laughed many times when I was with Jacob, so much I had started to cry.

But these tears were different. I was terrified, I was so scared. And I was angry at myself for not calling Jacob, I was angry at Jacob for getting into this mess and I was angry at whoever was playing with my life. I hated myself and my fucking secrets. That's why I was crying. "Please", I begged quietly again. They let me go for a second, believing I was secured in my cuffs and I took my chance; I made a jump over my own hands so they no longer was bound behind my back. It was easier to run this way. I didn't get very far though, a shook went through my body and I fell to the floor. Did I just got shot by a taser gun? I could only see the mirror by the door in Jacob's room, I couldn't move and my muscels ached. "That's how it goes, girl" The mean one spoke again and I think he really enjoyed this.

"I just want to see him." I repeated my face flat to the floor. He made a motion jerked me up on my knees so hard it hurt. "Renesmee?" I looked up to find Embry staring at me with wide open eyes. "Embry!" I exclaimed, slightly relieved. Maybe he could get me out of these cuffs so I could make sure Jake was going to be okay. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked walking towards me.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked instead of answering his question. Embry got a dark shade over his face and I knew my knees would give in if I wasn't already on them.

"Tell me he is going to be okay", I demanded and tried to stand up but the security guards pushed me down again. Embry remained silent. "You don't need to cuff her, she's okay", he told the security guards. "Nope, she's coming with us." The mean one said, obviously pleased to finally have done some good in this world.

"No seriously, let her go or else her father will sue you." It was quiet for a while, they were thinking his threat through.

"Her dad is Ed Cullen, ever heard of him? Richest man in Seattle? I promise you he will make sure the three of you loses your jobs if you don't let her go."

Another moment of silence.

"Now!" Embry demanded and the three guards got things done. I was free in the next ten seconds. The mean gave me a disgusted look that I ignored and I hurried up on my feet and ran past Embry.

There he was. Sleeping and looking like shit, to be honest. Half his face was yellow due to some old bruises. He had cuts all over his face and his left arm was covered in plaster and so was the left leg. That side seemed had taken the most damage. The hair on his head had been shaved on one side and he had a scar from his ear and three inches back. He was pale and his lips were cracked. He looked terrible. My sweet, handsome Jacob, why did this happen to you? I took a seat in the chair next to the bed and took his hand, careful not to move him a millimeter.

"It's pretty bad and the doctors can't tell what will happen yet. They are keeping an eye on his brain and keep him anaesthetized to make sure it won't swell. He's a little bit better now, his ribs are healing just fine and the arm and the leg will heal, but it takes time." Embry said. But I was sure I would forget all about what he had just told me.

"It was a suicidal man living above him, he turned on the gas to his stove and waited before he lit a lighter or a match or something and everything just…exploded." Embry kept on talking; maybe this was his way of dealing with it, I wondered how many he had told this story to in the past couple of weeks.

"I'll be outside", he said when I didn't reply. I kissed Jacob lightly on his shoulder, after that I placed my lips near his ear. "I am so sorry Jacob, for everything. But I really need you to be okay right now. I miss you so much and when you wake up I promise that I will tell you everything even if you don't want to hear it. Please Jake, wake up." If this would have been a movie he would have moved or breathed my name or something, but this was life. And life sucked. I wiped the tears away from my face and closed my eyes. Jacob remained still. I listened to the even beeps from the heart machine and prayed to God. I didn't believe in God after what happened to Robin, but some way I still hoped that someone would make everything all right.

"Miss?" I turned my head towards the door; a police was waiting for me. I sighed and stood up. Embry nodded goodbye and I bend down to kiss Jacob's forehead.

"Call me when he wakes up", I ordered Embry and he nodded once again. I doubted they wuld let me into the hospital again unless I arrived in an ambulance. So I followed the police out the door, but stopped a second, just in time to see Embry bury his face in his hands. When he looked up again he had tears in his eyes.

**I'm sorry to say this but it might take a while to update this story, I still haven't figured out if I should write another story but all from Renesmee's POV or continue this one... If I wrote a sequel it will be called Number Eleven so if you notice that this story ends look for Number Eleven.**

**Please tell me your thoughts on the chapter or the sequel and...**

**Stay awesome!**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is the last chapter. I will continue the story from Renemee's POV in a while but right now I need a break. School is killing me but soon I will be going on a vacation and hopefully have some time to write! In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter and stay around for the next story about Jacob and Renesmee in Seattle. **

**Enjoy!**

This was worse than the hangover I had had after New Year's Eve. It was like I had been trampled by elephants. My head was aching and it hurt to open my eyes, it was way too light. "Come on, Jake." That was Embry, what did he want me to do. I was so tired, it was like I hadn't slept for days. Embry said my name and I wanted to punch him hard in the face for making my head split in two. "Jake?" Oh for fuck's sake, better check what he wants.

"Jake?" God dammit that's light! I closed my eyes again and mumbled something about turning the light off, seriously what was that? Had they directed a spotlight right at my face or what? I was hungry too, and I needed to pee. I heard someone turn a lamp off and the click from the switch echoed painfully in my head. I tried again and this time the light wasn't painful. Someone let out a huge sigh and before my eyes could focus it was all just a blur.  
"Jacob? You might be confused. You were in an accident and are now at Seattle Hospital. Are you in pain?" That wasn't Embry, the woman voice told me I was in an accident and was at Seattle Hospital, she must be a nurse. She had the voice of a nurse, at least. Professional. My eyes finally found focus and I met the grinning face of my best friend.  
"Hey buddy", he said and looked overjoyed. How long had I been asleep?

"Can you hear me?" I was right, it was a nurse who the voice belonged to, she was by my side, pressing down buttons on a machine. "Yes", I manage to croak. All too well...

"Would you like some water, Jacob?" The nurse asked and I nodded slowly. Embry disappeared for a second and returned with the water. I was going to raise my hand to take it but found my arm to be wrapped in white plaster. "What the hell happened?" I questioned before taking the glass with my other hand that seemed intact.

"You got a ceiling over you", Embry answered. A ceiling, how the hell did that happen? Embry told me the story about the gas explosion and it felt so weird that I had no idea that it had happened, even though I was in the middle of it. "Masen got you out, that man has superpowers, I swear. He carried you down all of the stairs on his back." Damn, I needed to give that man a raise.

The nurse ran some testes and checked some papers I had no idea what any of that was for, but sighed relieved when she promised to return with lunch. "How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A month, we've been worried like shit. It was close, Jake, you were lucky."

Shit. I had almost died?! It was scary to think about it, I didn't want to talk about it.

"Talk about something else", I ordered him and he started telling me all thing that had happen while was in coma.

My nurse, Penny, came back with my lunch. It was hospital food but it was _delicious._ He told that my family was on their way, Quil and Claire would come to. "One more thing." He paused and I quit chewing due to his tone. "Renesmee was here." I choked.

"What?" She had been here? What did she do? What did she look like?

"It was crazy, she ran past the security and they ran after her. I heard noises and headed out the door to see her get _tased_." What the fuck? "I told them her father would get them fired if they didn't let her go." Well, that did sound a lot like Renesmee and her dad.

"She was fighting to get in here, Jake." He said quietly. She fought? Why?

"And she was crying", he added. This was confusing. Really confusing, why did she put up so much effort just to see me?

"Then a police came and got her, I haven't talked to her since. She wanted me to call when you woke up but I thought I'd make sure with you first, if you wanted to see her or not."

I did want to see her, but what would I say? What was she going to say? I had told myself to cut things off with her or else I would fall head over heels for this girl. She was toxic, just like I said. But she had come here, she had fought herself up here and gotten tased, and she had cried. She got escorted out by a cop, for fuck's sake. I wanted to see her.

"Call her", I said and lied back in my hospital bed just as I heard my sister squeal. I hushed her, the noise hurt my head.

"Thank God!" She said and kissed my forehead. She had left Paul and the kids at home, my dad was rolling into the room, when he saw me awake he got tears in his eyes. "Dad." I warned and he smiled brightely. "I'm just happy you're back", he said and placed a warm but shaky hand on my healthy shoulder. "I think I am too."

"Your hair is almost as it were" my sister stated out of nowhere and I raised an eyebrow. What had happened to my hair? As if I had asked the question out loud, Rachel held up a small mirror, from the table next to my bed, in front of my face so I could see the side of my head. I could see a clear scar and looked closer, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"You cracked your skull, Jake. You needed surgery." Embry explained after seeing my expression. "I cracked my fucking head?!" Maybe that's what knocked me out. Yeah, it probably was

"Holy crap…" I lied back in my bed again and closed my eyes. I was really tired, but it was nice seeing my family and friends. It had been a longer month for them than for me so I figured I could stay awake a little bit longer, for them. They stayed for a while and told me over and over again how lucky I had been. I had finished my lunch and got to use the bathroom, with some difficulties, before everyone suddenly got very quiet.

"Jacob, someone's here to see you", my sister announced and my eyes shot right open after having them closed for a second. Renesmee was standing in the door way, breathing heavily and flushed cheeks.

"I can come back another day", beautiful Renesmee said and looked insecure, and it was an unusual look on her. "No, come in", I said and tried to seem calm. My heart was racing and the beeping noise from the heart machine was giving it away. Couldn't you turn that shit off?

"We'll be right outside", Claire said and everyone left. Renesmee apologized to my father as he rolled by. He just waved it off. When the room was empty except for me, I expected her to come in but she remained in the door way. What now? I carefully I patted on edge of my bed for her to sit down. A small, relieved, smile spread over her lips as she sat down. We looked at each other for a second before she quickly looked away and pressed her lips hard together. "Ness?" I asked. I didn't really know where to start, maybe I should let her begin. She was the one wanting to see me, anyways. I would be lying if I said it wasn't nice to finally see her, but I would never admit that out loud. The memeroy of Drunk Matt, the secrets, and that night still burned back in my mind. And a sour taste spread on my tounge. She was going to throw me away when she was done with me, when she was done playing. Anger spread like a flame, starting in my chest and within seconds my entire body was feeling it. But something had brought her here so I was going to listen, and try not to yell at her.

She finally dared to look me in the eye for longer than a second and what I saw chocked me. Tears were streaming down her face. I had never seen her this vulnerable. It looked like I could break her just by breathing in her direction.  
"What's going on?" I didn't know the woman on my bed, I had never met her before. I knew a girl, well I kind of knew her, that looked like this woman but I saw nothing in this woman that reminded me of the girl I used to know, besides the way she looked. I wasn't angry anymore.

"You scared the shit out of me, Jake!" she exclaimed suddenly and wiped the tears that wouldn't stop falling away. I took her hand in mine and had no idea what to do next.

"I'm sorry", I apologized. Seeing her cry was even weirder than being insecure. It wasn't her, she didn't cry, she was completely confident in everything she does.

"Yeah, try not to get a ceiling in your head next time, will you?!" she said sarcastically. That was more like the Renesmee Cullen I knew. I was glad she was still somewhere in there.

"No, wait, I didn't mean to say that." She took a shaky breath while I waited in silence. "I'm really sorry, Jake..." She began and looked down our hands. Just as I expected she continued talking.

"I'm not an idiot so I'm well aware that keeping so many secrets are bad. They are eating me from the inside out and I hate it."

"So why do-" She cut me off. "I hate them. That's why I don't tell anyone. I don't want to look people in the eyes and see the all the pity they have saved up for me. I don't want people to look at me diffrently."

That was probably the most honest thing she had ever told me. It didn't really change anything though, I still didn't know who she truly was. "I'm tired of your secrets, Renesmee", I said honestly.

"Believe me, I am too."

"Don't you think it would be better to just let it flow." I tried and she shook her head slowly. Aaaand we're back on square one. Of course! "Renesmee, honestly, what are you doing here?" I sighed.

She answered right away. "Because" she began "I wanted to know if you were okay."

"Why do you bother?" I said and my voice reaked with self pity, but I had a feeling this was the only way to get a straight answer out of this girl. "Isn't obvious?" She mumbled and looked away form me again.

I didn't say anything, I wanted her to say it, out loud. "Come on Jake", she groaned. She hated that I was putting her in this situation, she hated that I was the one in control now.  
"Say something..." She sighed and turned her torso more towards me. I remained silent, messing with her. "Say what?" I asked, choking down a grin.  
"Please don't do this to me", she begged, still not looking at my face. She stood up and stomped her foot when I gave her nothing but silence. I had no idea girls actually stomped their foot in real life.  
"God dammit Jacob don't be so goddamn stubborn, you know why I'm here, so please just say something! I'm dying over here!"  
I burst out in laughter when she crossed her arms, I regretted it when my ribs protested. She was right, I did know why she was here, after all this time she had finally given in. She was in love. With me. I couldn't stop smiling at this thought. A small hopeful smile finally crept up on her lips as I patted the spot she had sat in a minute ago. I took her hand when she sat down.  
"I want to hear you say it", I said quietly and fear replaced the smile on her face. "I can't", she replied just as quiet. "But the important part is that you know."

I smiled and caressed her cheek with my working hand. Yeah, it was the only important part right now. To know that she was in love with me, the reason she was afraid to say it out loud would come out sooner or later. This time I was actually sure of it.  
I nodded and she leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. "I've missed you, so much", she whispered close to my lips. I let my fingers of my working hand slide in to her hair, and I remembered just how soft it had been and how good it smelled  
She looked insecure now.  
"I do understand if you don't want to be with me because of all my...toys... it's gross, I know-"

"Wait, what?" I blurted out and pulled my face away from hers. She pulled away even further from me.  
"It's disgusting, and I regret all of them, I don't know what I was thinking. I don't blame you for being grossed out" What the fuck was she talking about?! So what if she had slept with a million of guys, she wasn't gross. If she was gross I was too, I had slept with many women in my days and I didn't even consider myself gross. "Why would you think I thought you were disgusting?"

"Because _I_ think I'm disgusting." She said simply, as if this was not a big thing, as if she was used to it. Did she really think that low of herself? My poor little Ness, couldn't she see how amazing and gorgeous she was? I pulled her face closer to mine so my nose was touching hers.

"I don't know what kind of guys you have been with but they seem like shit for not telling you all the time just how amazing you are." I realized that I was one of those guys; I was just as bad as them. "You're my best friend Jake, well, you're actually my only friend", she confessed with a sad smile. This didn't surprise me at all. She didn't seem like the friend-type.

"Please, don't be mad at me. I promise to tell you my secrets, so you understand why I am like I am. I realize _now_ that that's the only way I can keep you around."

This was actually the only reason that I would ever consider being with her again. I knew that we would only go down the same path over and over again if she didn't tell me her secrets.

She would do something crazy, tell me it was because of a secret, we would stop talking, but soon I would be crawling back to her again. "Thank you", I said and cupped her neck with my hand, kissed her harder and longer. I had really missed this. She was so soft and smelled so good, like all the time. It was weird, how was it possible not to smell sweat or bad like at least once. A bubbly feeling was inside of me, my head didn't hurt so much anymore. For a second I forgott where we were. "There is one more thing I have to ask", she said and pulled away once again. I pouted with my lips.

"Do you feel about me as I feel about you? Or are you just forgiving me for the sex."

Ah, the sex. It was great but the thought of holding her hand while walking down the street and showing everyone that she belonged to me was going to feel even greater.

"I'm pretty sure we feel the same way" I blurted out and I think I heard someone squeal in the corridor. Dear lord, dear God, don't let my family and friends listen to this. Renesmee looked surprised. "Really?" she asked, as if she didn't believe me. I raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Wow, okay... um...I'm not really used to this, that's all." Didn't Drunk Matt say that everyone fell in love with her? Isn't that why she threw the other guys away, as if they were disposable? Because they fell in love with her. "You're not?"

"No, when the toys told me they were in love with me I used to panic, because something that happened when I was younger, I'll tell you about that later when we don't have an audience in the corridor." She hurried to explain when I furrowed my brows, afraid of what she had been through.

"But now… I feel oddly calm, like this was what I was hoping for." She laughed relieved and surprised with herself before attacking my lips so hard it hurt when I was thrown back into the madras. She was hoping for this… She was hoping that I would be in love with her. My face split in two when I smiled. She stood up and apologized for any pain she might have caused.

I pulled her down again and planted a wet kiss on her cheek.

I may have been in pain, both mental and psychical, but all I could feel right now was complete and utter happiness. Renemsee Cullen was now mine, in every possible way. 

**That was it! I want to thank everyone who have followed the story from the beginning to the end, I love you all! Thank you for the kind reviews, they make my day, seriously.**

**I hope you will stay around for my other stories! Until next time...**

**STAY AWESOME!**


End file.
